Hidden Secrets
by DarkSilver15
Summary: What if Toboe wasn't a guy, but instead a girl who hides her identity and has many other hidden secrets about her past? How will the guys accept her and what kind of trouble could follow her? please read! told form Toboe's POV
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

As I lay dying in Pop's arms, many thoughts began to race though my head. One thing that I wished I could do was tell Blue, "I am sorry that I let you down. You put trust in me to protect him and I was too slow to stop him. I should have attacked Darcia instead of diving in front of the bullet."

The other thought was how long I held my secret from the guys. Being a girl has its perks, but the guys had a problem with it at first. At least that is what I got from it.

Before I drag this on, let me tell you my side of the story. If you haven't figured it out, I am Toboe and this here is my story of how I, as a female, traveled with a bunch of male wolves on a search for Paradise.

**Author's Note: **I know that the true Wolf's Rain is one in which Toboe is a boy, but this is my Fan-fiction and I feel that Toboe should be a girl.

Story Starts:

Before I met the guys, I lived with this old lady whom I called Grandma. I was almost like a pet to her because she fed me, clothed me, and cared for me, while in return; I gave her protection and companionship. The thing is, none will understand the relationship we held. I was like a daughter she never had except for the fact of me having fur and her having skin.

Anyway, she never knew that she was raising a wolf. That was the only secret I kept from her. Me being a female was pretty obvious. She used to always say, "Toboe, beware of male dogs and if worst came to worst, hide your identity."

When she lay dying do to sickness creeping up on her fast, I told her what I truly was. I showed her my human form. The reaction she had was not one that I was expecting. She said for me to go in the bottom of her closet and pull out a box. When I opened in it, inside lay a pair of light green cargo pants, a red button down quarter sleeve shirt with a pocket by my left breast, black army boots, and a huge red bandana at could be rapped around my chest twice to protect my identity. "Thank you," I said to her once I was changed and next to her bed.

"I want you to have these, too," she said handing me the four silver bracelets she wore on her wrist.

"I can't take those, they are your."

"You must dear child. They are my present to you. Plus, what is an old lady going to do with bracelets once she is dead? Can you answer that one?"

"But…"

"No buts, just take them. I want you to have them with you." I took the bracelets. Their weight was that of love, not only silver. My eyes welled up with tears, but before any could be shed, she spoke again. With the last of her life she said the words that till this day still lay in my mind, "My dear Toboe, do not shed your tears for me, for now is not the time. Be strong, for you will know when the time is right."

She closed her eyes and breathed her last breath. Sinking off into her new world, I laid a last kiss on her head. I held back the tears that lay in my eyes, while staring at her pale lip body. She looked so peaceful and almost sleeping.

A part of me could not stand to look at her body. That part of me won the battle, too. If I could not cry, then I was to run. And run is what I did. I sprinted out of the house in my human form, not quite sure where I was heading. It was my heart that pushed me on day in and day out. My long red hair wiped around behind me. At one point during my run I shifted to wolf form and continued on my way. For three days I continued on like that, unable to stop. My grandma was the one thing that pushed me on. Her death was something that needed to be avenged. It was only when I reached the city that reality hit me.

I cut my hair with a jagged pocketknife I found on the ground. Using a puddle of water to see what I was doing, I styled it to look like that of a guy, just in a unique style. It reached past that top of my ear and hung straight with a little curve. I layered it slightly to make it seem cooler. The hair that I chopped off was about 1 ½ ft. long. I tied it up with a ribbon and placed it in my pants pocket. Then I entered the city.

Once inside, I found a shop that I could sell my hair at. Once sold, the whole reality of my situation cam to me. I was now in a new city, on my own, with some money, disguised as a guy, and with no idea about what to do. One thing was sure, I had to find some food. I need food in other word, so before going on a hunt, I pondered over my decisions. They were hunting, stealing, begging, buying, and scrounging. First off, being raised by a human had not helped me to learn how to hunt. Second, stealing did not seem necessary at this point in history. Third, begging may work, but that involved me shifting into wolf form. Nothing more needs to be added to that one. Forth, buying involved spending money which might not be that bad. Still, who knew when I would need it. So, scrounging seemed like the best idea. So off into an ally, I shifted to wolf form and started to sniff around. When I found no food, I shifted to human form and went into a shop down the block.

I bought a loaf a bread and slab of red meat. Once rung up, I left on a search to find a home. I wondered the streets and allies till I came upon a few boxes pilled up near three trashcans. I ate the food I had in my hands and started to build a home. I took the biggest box and placed in on the ground. Then I mashed down a few of the smaller ones and laid them on top to stop rain from coming though. Then digging around in one of the cans, I came upon a few raggedy blankets and cloth. I placed the raggediest ones on the bottom of the box then lying down, I used the two best blankets to cover my body while I shifted into wolf form. That was the way I slept that night under the crescent moon. Fear was in me, but fatigue took over and my dream world was what I entered.

**Author's note: **Please rate me and message me. I want to know how you like this story so far. This is going to be a long on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (TWO WEEKS LATER) 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wolf's Rain or any of the Characters associated with it. Later on though, I do own some character, but not Toboe(I think), Tsume, Hige, or Kiba.

**Author's note:** Thank you everyone for reviews, I really enjoyed reading them. Just so you know, my grammar and spelling are really bad. Please forgive me. The only thing I am happy about is the fact that there is spell check. This chapter is really long, so without any more further or due let me present Chapter 2. 

Everyday, the urge to move on greatened, but something kept pulling me back. Money held up for two weeks because I only ate every time I was hungry so as to keep my weight down and girly body parts from growing. Slimness was the only option until my wolf skills improved.

When my money ran out, I went to scrounging through garbage pails. I communicated with the crows to find out news and information. They told me about Tsume, another wolf who befriended humans. I thought it kind of odd because of the way the crows described him. He sounded fierce and ruthless, but who am I to judge someone before I know him or her. In other words, if someone saw me, they probably would laugh at my befriended birds. Everyone would assume that the birds were my pets, but that was not what they were to me. They were my friends…my only friends.

We had a two-way relationship. They told me about food and incoming trouble and in return, I knocked over trashcans to get them food and kept the cats away, even though that was a little hard. See the thing was… I was…I am afraid of cats. Laugh all you want because I know that it is funny, a wolf afraid of cats.

Well, when you are ready, I shall continue. Good.

Anyway, one day, while I was searching for food, a girl younger than I, though looked the same age, came past the ally I was located in. She dropped a potato, which rolled my way. I went over to eat and was about to eat it when she came over toward me.

"You don't want to eat that, boy. It won't taste good," she said as I backed away. She picked up the potato, then reached into the bag and pulled out a link of sausages. As though they were an offering, she slowly reached out her hand with them in it. I slowly moved forward, sniffing very cautiously. "It's okay boy. They're not poisoned."

I ate them. They tasted so good compared to the food I had been eating for the past few days. I started following when I finished gobbling them up. Her reaction, though, was not one that I was expecting. "You can't come with me, boy. I won't be able to take care of you." I sat and looked at her with the biggest puppy dog look I could conjure up. "I am sorry boy." I continued to look at her as she started at me with complete puzzlement. "It is almost like you can understand me." With those last words, she ran of to go catch up with her father. I watched as she got into the car. I followed the car with my eyes, then my body as it drove away.

I raced after it, trying to find out where it was heading. My paws pounded against the man made ground while the blood pulsed though my veins. Only when I started to reach my full potential did the car stop. Her father got out of the car closely followed the girl and they entered a small house. I watched as she and her dad sat down for a dinner. I watched as the two of them enjoyed each other's company.

After sometime the girl left the house to go for a walk. I ran ahead and shifted to human form. While leaning against the wall, the girl started to walk past me. I waited for a second before calling after her. "Hay," I yelled as she turned around to face me. When I caught up, she continued to walk. We walked side by side for some time just chatting. "Thank you for back in the ally." She gave me a pure questioning look, as though calling me crazy. "…the sausages, I mean."

"Oh, that beautiful dog is yours?" I nodded as she said that. Pride spread across my face. "How did you hear about that?"

"The lady at the store told me that you fed him. I called him Toboe by the way. What's yours?"

"Leara. Call me Leara. So, what's your name?"

"Toboe." When I said that, her face turned to pure confusion again. "I named the dog after myself because we are alike in many ways. Both stranded and alone."

"Oh," she said as her face turned to compassion. She did not know what to say as we stood there in the street. "I better go." Like fleeing pray, she walked away. Humans always confused me even though I had lived with one for so long. Still, judging is not my best thing because perfection is not something I am.

After the little chat, I headed back to the city. I was happy that I had made a new friend. I wasn't even angry that she fled. What a naive kid I was and still am. At any rate, I bumped into another wolf. "Watch it kid," he said.

To stunned to form real sentences, I stuttered, "You…you're…you're like me." The meeting was cut shot when a hunter and his blue-eyed dog showed up. The other wolf took off into the air, leaving me cemented to a spot by fear and confusion. I could not understand what I had done wrong to deserve this. It was as though all that I had known in my life had shifted. I always thought that people who love dogs, loved wolves too because we are from the same group. Still, even with this new discovery, hope still say in my heart. There was always a chance that he would not fire.

Out of he sky the other wolf came back and knocked the gun out of the man's hands. He then yelled at me, "Jump!"

"I was getting ready to," I yelled back. Up I leapt. On top of buildings and onto a bridge, I followed his path. Even though a trust bond was not completely formed, part of me felt that should follow him.

"Thanks for saving me back there. That hunter almost killed me. My name is Toboe. I am assuming you are Tsume. The crows told me a lot about you. They say that you befriend humans…" I just kept rambling on and on with no care in the world. I could not stop, because as I talked, my eyes took in his full form. There was just something about him that lured me and made me think 'very sexy.' I mean really, you had to see this guy. He was about 18 or 19 years old and wore tight clothing that fit his form like a glove. Every shape and form of his body was visible. He had black leather pants; a black leather jacket with the shoulders ripped and fell just above his belly button, and a tight gray sleeveless shirt that also stopped at the belly button. On his chest, visible for all to see, lay a cross-shaped scar. It fascinated me greatly. "…I was wondering, can I come with…"

"Get lost kid. I don't do babysitting. Try finding someone else to bother," he cut me off in with an attitude.

"But…"

"I saved you and that's it. So, get lost." With that said, he turned around and continued walking. He seemed trouble in such a way that the girl in me wanted to stay and comfort him. Still, he made it clear that he did not want any help, so off I went on a search to find Leara. At least she would be able to help me in ways no guy could.

When I got to the house, she was at the window with a hawk on her arm. She was letting it fly out of the window. A part of me wanted to catch it for her and take it back so as to make her happy. That is what I did. When it landed on the ground to grab it's pray, I launched at it in hope of just catching it. Only when I had brought it to Leara did I understand the full consequence of my actions. I had taken the one precious thing that the world had to offer. It's life.

Of all creatures in the world, the bird is the only one in which its life is worth living. They have the ability to spread their wings and fly high in the air. They can travel over the crowed and polluted streets. They can sore where the clouds are and where buildings cannot reach. It is the one creature that I never would want to take the life of especially since it not only brought pain to it or me, but also to Leara.

Just seeing Leara sad, made me feel even guiltier. The wolf in me came out, because the tears of a human were not permitted. I shifted into my wolf form right in front of her and howled. I released every emotion in me right then and there. I howled for the bird and for Leara. I howled for myself and for the world. I howled for the longest time. Actually, for just a few minutes, because I was cut short by a strong, muscular arm that grabbed me and pulled me away. Really, it picked me up by my baby fur and ran me away.

It scared me a lot that a man was trying to kidnap, wolf nap, me. After some time, an idea came to me. We were entering a room when I shifted to human form, causing my predator to lose his balance. This gave me a chance to escape, and that is what I did. I got out of his grip and stood a good distance away in human form. It was the only possible form that I could hold up so as to keep my identity hidden.

I glanced around the room, trying to take in my bearings. The room we had entered was a small rundown apartment with a window in cove in which the guy sat in. As I noticed the guy, I realized he was no kidnapper or hunter. It was…

**Author Note: **Before I tell you who it is, ducking flying chair , I forgot to inform you that there is a small sent of lunar flowers wafting though the air. Sorry, it is just that it will come into effect later. Sorry for the interruption, I mean that sincerely. So, where was I?…

As I realized that it was Tsume, relief flowed over me. Still, confusion started to follow. Tsume never did portray any affection or even showed any attention to me. Instead, he had always given me the cold shoulder. This caused the questioning part of me to surface.

"Why did you grab me and bring me here? I was doing fine on my own."

"Ya right," he said with such a sarcastic tone that I held my ground in human form. Nervousness was starting to surface along with fear. Still, even with these negative feelings, part of me still wanted to tell him what I was. If I did, then he would let me curl up in his lap and his strong arms would rap themselves around my body. No longer would I have to run. I would have finally found a home.

The sad part was that those were just girly dreams. No guy, especially him, wold want a girl with a troubled past and hides her identity just to stay safe. It even sounded crazy to me and I am the one doing it. Plus, if I told him, he may even use that against me. There was no way to tell.

So, I stood there for some time just watching him. He was just sitting there and starring out the window. His golden eyes paraded across the scenery.

**Tsume's POV**

I never really know why I do the things I do. Maybe it had to do with this guy's sent or the fact that he reminded me of myself at his age; naive yet trying to be strong at the same time. Either way I saved him twice.

The sent that lurks around him is that of a girl. What is there to say about that? I assumed at first that it was the human girls, but other things seemed strange about him. There is the fact that he does not go into wolf form and is always on his guard. Now, do not think that I am a stalker or anything because I am not. Sometimes when I look though my window, I watch him move about in the allies. He sleeps most of the time in human form and almost always walks around in human form. His wolf form is almost like a ghost around the streets.

I know people, when they first see me, sometimes get the impression that I am ruthless and cold hearted, but that is not true. This kid is only a pup and could use some looking after, still how does one like myself get mixed up with these things. I guess in a way, part of me took on the role to be this pup's guardian. Who knows what goes on in my head? Still, something about this pup just keeps nagging at the back of my head.

Toboe's POV 

I started to back away very slowly, even though I knew that he knew I was leaving. A part of me assumed that he would allow me to leave without a problem. I guess it was the naive part. It was as though fear was dragging me to the door, while curiosity was pulling me toward him. My legs were going in different directions, causing me to lose my balance and almost fall. It was around then that Tsume spoke up from his dreamlike state.

"Here, eat this," he said, throwing a hamburger at my head. I was not sure whether to catch it or duck it, so I let my body chose. I caught it, but before eating it, I sniffed it. "I didn't poison it, but if you ain't going to eat it, then just throw it back over here." He did not even turn around when he said that. He just continued to stare out of the window as though the world outside was more interesting.

"I was just smelling it because I have never had anything like this before." I took a small bit out of it just to get the taste of it. It was good, just not as great as a fresh kill; a kill in which the blood is still warm and flows out onto the tongue as soon as you bit into the carcass. Still, it was food.

I took a seat on an old mattress. The sent of his was partially on it. I assumed that he probably slept on it at night. In a way, I guessed it was better then sleeping in an old beat up box in the ally way

Silence was all around us. It was starting to get on my nerves. "Are you going to tell me why you pulled me away from Leara or am I going to have to force it out of you?" I asked. After the words parted my lips, I realized how stupid they sounded. The fact is, I was and still am smaller then him. There is no other way to put it. He could easily break ever bone in my body or can he?

"Oh really, and how do you plain to do that one, kid? You are only a pup." He turned around with wonder written across his face as he said that. He had a large smirk plastered on his lips, which were about to be erased. His eyes twinkled with confidence and glee.

I realized at that moment that Tsume is not as he seems. That he still can be confronted with a problem. So, me with my stupidity, continued to stare at him with a glimmer in my eye and the most angelic face known to mankind. When I was positive that I had his full attention, I whistled; just a short blow that made a short simple sound. This only confused him more until…

**Author's note: **Well, I know this part was not in the show, but I just had to put it in. It is always fun to just play around with scenes that are only shown for a short amount of time. The truth is the show never shows you a lot about the meeting between Toboe and Tsume in the room. Well, I sure hope you enjoyed the story so far. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Smirking wildly


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to deal with Wolf's Rain. I do, though, own the birds (which you will find out about).

After ducking the mouse pads and chairs that my friends through at me, I came to the conclusion that they are vicious. I have to admit I am sorry about the cliffhanger…who am I kidding, I love leaving cliffhangers as long as I am not the one left with it, lol. Anyway, let me start the story before there is beheading (I am talking about mine).

**Story Starts:**

So, were was I? ducking flying mouse pad You know those things may seem soft, but they hurt when they make contact with a person's head Here I was:

**Real Story Starts:**

I then, while he was looking at me, I whistled. This just confused him even more, until a huge black crow came flying through the window and pecked him on the head. Tsume's fans enraged . It then flew over toward me and perched itself on my shoulder. I fed her some hamburger and lightly pet her. "Thank you Loucia," I whispered in her ear.

Tsume's POV

Never in my life has another person been able to trick me. This runt of a kid is hurting my reputation really bad. Also, something is up with this kid. I mean, really, friends with a bird. There are no words to express my emotions at this point. Rage, confusion, hatred, and a questioning feeling overcame me at once. Who was this kid? What was he doing here? What feelings did I posses for this kid? Why do I feel such connection? Why me?

Toboe's POV 

"So, are you going to tell me?" I asked him.

"Why the hell am I going to tell you?"

"Because I can't read minds, I want to know, and, plus, I won't leave till you tell me."

"Fine, if it means you leave. I hate having a little pup, like you, hanging around me. You are cramping my style."

"Like he has any," crowed Loucia. This made me giggle a little, while frustrating Tsume.

"What did that damn crow say?" yelled Tsume.

"Don't you speak crow?" I asked him in the most innocent manner possible.

"No, as a matter of fact I can't communicate with crows or hawks," he said with a face full of annoyance because I, a pup, beat him at something.

"Before I tell you what she said, tell me why you pulled me away from Leara."

"Oh, that stupid girl. She reeked like piss. She was scared as hell when she saw what you were."

"Why do you always act so cold-hearted? Leara was just…surprised?"

"She was pissing in her pants for Pete's sake. Stop being so naive kid and grow up."

"You are just to judgmental. At least I have an optimistic view unlike some people. I bet the only one's you don't judge are your human friends."

"You stay out of my life and get the hell out of my place." With that, he chucked his half-eaten hamburger at my head, but missed. I got the point, though.

"Fine, I get the point. But before I leave, let me leave you with a few words. No matter how you act on the outside, there is always good in one's heart. Just remember that." I started to exit, but turned around and said, "My grandma once told me 'there is goodness in the hearts of all, but sometimes one has to search harder in some people then in others.' She was a very wise…"

"Just get the hell out," he said cutting me off. So, I left to go explore the city, but not until I got some sleep. Man, was I tired. Fighting Tsume and holding back my rage took a lot out of me. I guess that not eating right did not help much either.

Still, I was jumping with joy that I finally beat someone who was cruel to me. I finally showed someone up, just wishing I could have pushed in his face that I am a girl. Still, it is one for me. I have to admit that talking to crows and hawks it not that rare. Most wolves I knew could communicate with them, at least I think so. I just found it odd that he could not.

That is not all that was odd about him. When I was around him I felt uncomfortable, yet different. It was almost hard for me to hold back my girl cravings especially when there is a guy around or when one's stomach is emptied. I also found it odd that he seemed so mean, then nice, then mean again. I just hoped that he does not find out because a guy like him could do harm to a young, naïve girl like me.

I was about to go to bed when Loucia spoke, "So, where are you going now?"

"Bed. I feel really weak." With that, I came upon my little lopsided house and curled up in wolf form, which I rarely do.

Loucia meanwhile kept watch over me as I slept. We had been friends since I first arrived in the city and protectors of one another. She was the one person who I confided my secret to first. I must admit she had a few secrets of her own. Many were from her past, the same as me, but what else can one say about their best friend. Past is the past and the future is still unknown, so our relationship is still one that is not foretold.

I slept for many hours, unaware of the gathering of Loucia's friends. Only when I awakened did I see who else was around. They were having a discussion over…me.

"Word is going around about wolves in the city," squawked the crow who had tipped red wings. His name is Louis, but everyone calls him Lou.

"There is also a hunter walking around the city. He just arrived yesterday with a she-wolf dog," chirped Tiny, a crow is…well…tiny.

"I saw a white wolf a few days ago. He was captured, but escaped with the help of a pudgy beige fellow. Everyone is on the look out for wolves," informed Sleak, a raven with gold tipped wings.

"What are you trying to imply by that, Sleak?" questioned Loucia.

"I just think Toboe should stay on the down low," crowed Sleak.

"I can handle myself, you know. I have been doing it for sometime." Looking over at Loucia, I added, "Even if it is not the greatest job." I hated being disguised when I can hear what is going on.

"Toboe, we don't mean to exclude you, it is just…"started Loucia, but was stopped abruptly by Manny, the snow owl. He is the leader of the group and only showed up once in awhile. He also is the one to solve all problems.

"Toboe, one must always be careful no matter what one is. Don't take for granted that you have us around because one day we won't be there." Manny always watched out for us, the birds and me. He was like our father in a way. He always took us under his wings I guess you can say. "So Toboe, what happened between you and Tsume? I saw you in his apartment and I saw Loucia come to your aid."

This comment made me blush slightly. I hated being ridiculed in front of the birds after being an almost hero. "So, who is hungry?" With that, I walked over to one of the trashcans and knocked it over in wolf form, then went scrounging around in it for food. I pulled some out and dragged it over to the birds, then went back for myself.

"Toboe, I have to go. There is another person I have to check on. We have to talk later, ok?" hooted Manny. I ignored him as he flew off. When I look back on that day, I should have listened. I should have heard him out. There was so much he could have taught me if only I had opened my ears. Still, I was naïve and young at the time and ignorant, too.

I was not that hungry when he left, but I ate some because my body was really weak. The fact was I was, along with the birds, afraid for my health and life. Who would not be? The fact is fear is not what helped build this city. It was not fear that held the hand of my protectors and friends as they helped me escape (you will find out more in the later chapters. I changed Toboe's past a little…actually a lot). No, they had courage and courage is what they passed onto me.

At any rate, I am going off subject. My past is something that you will hear about later; so let me continue on with my story. Hu-hum. As I was saying, I was digging though the trashcan eating when behind me came the sound of metal on metal. I turned around and stared at the sewer lid as it rose bit by bit. A guy's head closely followed it. It had short, light brown hair, light brown eyes, and a collar with an X around the neck. The body that came with it wore a large sweatshirt.

"I guess I made a wrong turn somewhere," it spoke as its eyes wondered. They fell upon me and with a shout to his friend, "Hay Kiba, there is another one like us up here. I think it is a female." The last part startled me, but not as much as the next thing that happened.

A deep voice came up from the belly of the hole. With great effort, I tried to hide my fear. "That is practically impossible. They were almost completely wiped out in the massacres. To my knowledge only about three lived. Let me see." With that, the first body was pushed up onto the cement, while another head and body made its way to the surface. This one was wearing a dark green jacket over a white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He had messy dark brown hair and glittering blue eyes.

I could not stand them eyeing me so closely, so I shifted to human form as to keep my identity a secret. I had worked to hard to lose it now. "You know, it is funny though, but I get that a lot. Many people think that I am a girl, which I find very weird on the account that I am a boy. Mi names Toboe."

"I swear it was a girl," said the chubby one.

"Like you swore that we were in the right part of the sewer when we came up." Even though he said that, in his eyes there was something else. I felt naked as he stood in front of me, but my dignity still had not left me. After some time, he let up.

"How was I to know that I was wrong? A night spent in that stink hole could make any wolves' nose go numb."

"Where are you heading?" I piped up, but before they could answer, I noticed that Leara was standing and watching this whole scene. I went over to her and said, "Hi Leara."

"Get away from me," she yelled. "Daddy, it's the wolf! Daddy!"

"But Leara…"I was cut off abruptly by the guys. They changed into wolves and took off. I followed their style and as I was running into the ally, lost them.

_Calm down Toboe. Just relax and it will be ok. _I thought as I shifted back into human form. I walked out of the ally and ran into Leara. "Why Leara? What have I done to you?" I questioned in the most calm and soothing voice that I could possible conjure up.

"Get away from me. You are a freak. Daddy!"

"I just wanted to be your friend. I thought that if I showed you, you would be able to understand me better, but I guess I was wrong. You just turned your back on me. Why?" As I said that, reached out my hand to her, but she backed up and tripped over herself. I did not know what to do. Rage, fear, wonder, confusion, and sorrow filled me at once.

"Just get away. Daddy!"

"Toboe, you coming?" yelled one of the guys. He was in a pipe that led behind the building and underground to a sewer.

I looked back at Leara and said, "Sorry Lear. I really didn't mean to hurt you." With that, I stayed in human form and took off into the sewer.

**Author's note: **Hay everyone. I am going to leave you here because touchier is what I love to do. Just so you know, I changed Toboe's past a lot. She still lived with the grandma, but before that, everything is different. You will find that out later, but right now, this is all I can give youMost of the story is the same as the show, but there are a few changes. Hope you enjoy it, and all are free to email me, just so you know. I won't tell anyone where I am going with this story because I love to make people suffer- sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Disclaimer: I do not own wolf's rain or anything that has to do with it. I do own some of this story and…the birds.

**Story starts:**

When we got into the sewer, the chubby fellow was right. It did reeked badly. In a way, it was a good thing because it covered my sent, but it was awful also. With this stench lurking around us, all sense of smell was reduced causing a chance that something could sneak up on us. I did not want to cause problems with my new friends, so I did what any kid would do. I struck up a conversation. "So, um, where are you heading?"

"Paradise," said the one with dark brown hair.

"Oh. Can I come?"

"Well, runt, I guess your welcome to join. The decision is up to Kiba, though," said the chubby one while pointing a finger at his partner.

"Sure. He can come."

"Cool. We were never formally introduced. You know that I am Toboe, but who are you?"

"Oh, I am Hige," said the chubby one. "And he is Kiba," Hige said pointing a finger toward the other guy who just nodded in approval.

"Do you guys know Tsume?" I asked unconsciously. I assumed that hunger made me say it, but yet part of me still worried a little bit about him.

"Nope, never heard of him. Why, is he a friend of yours?" questioned Hige.

"Not really, but…" Before I could finish, Hige cut me off.

"There are no buts. He is either your friend or not? Since you said no, then you should just forget about him and move on." Even before I got a chance to defend Tsume, Kiba cut in. The whole time Hige and I were talking in argumentative voices, he was looking around and smelling different things.

"Is he the one with the scar on his chest," Kiba asked in an almost gentle, yet stern voice.

"Yes, that's him," I answered Kiba. Then I turned to Hige and said in a quite tone, "I was hoping that he might be able to join us."

"Well runt, if he is not your friend, then why do you want him to come?"

"Stop calling me runt."

"Well, why do you want him to come?"

"Because he is nice in his own way, plus I figured he would like to come and get away from this here city." We, that are Hige and I, bickered on like that for sometime until we saw Kiba climb a sewer ladder to the surface. Naturally, Hige and I followed his style.

When we reached the street, we walked up to a building then ventured inside. I made the assumption that we were going to rest here. I was so happy in a way because I was exhausted from this day already. This day was turning into one grand adventure with only one good thing; I made some new friends. The biggest surprise hit me when Kiba opened the door to an apartment.

"Tsume!" I yelled with such joy. None of the guys looked at me, though.

"So, this is the guy you were talking about?" Hige asked. Still, none looked at him either. Tsume and Kiba were giving each other death glares, unaware of the other presences.

"You," Tsume stated finally to Kiba. "How the hell did you find me?"

"I smelled the sent of your blood," answered Kiba.

"What, did you all come here to nurse me back to health, because it is pointless? I don't need anyone's help."

All was silent. "Tsume we, that is mainly I, came to see if you wanted to come with us?" I piped up.

"Ya kid, and where is this merry band of yours going?"

"Paradise," stated Kida.

"Don't tell me you actually believe this guy, that you are willing to risk your life to go nowhere?"

"I don't know what to believe. All I know is that I want to leave this city and Kiba is giving me that chance."

"Your full of crap."

"Well tell me guys, why did you come to this city?" asked Kiba. "Was it because of the flower sent that is lurking in the air. If so, it is gone now. The choice is up to you to follow." With that, everyone grew quite. The silence, though, did not last.

"Well, your wrong about that. I live and belong here," spoke up Tsume.

"Ya, I can tell. This crap heap fits your personality so well." Before the conversation could get anymore intense, Hige broke in.

"Guys, we don't have time for this. There is trouble approaching."

"It's Jagada's troops," said Tsume.

"They have us surrounded," stated Kibe in a calm voice that showed no sign of fear. "Are you coming?"

"We could die." Tsume said.

"We will all die at one point in time. It is a natural part of life. If life had no purpose, then you might as well be dead already," said Kiba. That is my favorite quote…sorry for the interruption. Please continue.

"Tsume, please come," I begged.

"I'll hold them off while you make the run out of the city." Before I could beg him more to come, they were already making their way onto the roof. I followed as best as I could.

We jumped from roof to roof then scrambled over the pipes that lay across the building tops. The whole time we did this, bullets whizzed past us. Tsume was ahead of me, which was good because as we were scrabbling over the pipes a bullet hit the pipe below my foot, causing me to lose my balance. I started to fall, but gripped a part of the pipe with my hand. "Tsume," I yelled with all that I had in me. Tsume looked around and noticed my trouble. He ran back and helped me up. With some of his strength, he lifted me up and placed me next to him. "Thank you Tsume."

He grunted then said, "Hurry up kid before they leave without you."

"You're really not coming?"

"Just get a move on it." He gave me a gentle shove to get me moving, then jumped down and continued to run. I followed the other guys as best as I could, but something still bothered me. I wanted Tsume to come with us.

I finally reached the others. They stood on the edge of the city, staring off at a tunnel. Hige started to get impatient, but Kiba felt really certain about something. I put my trust in him because he was the one who seemed the most levelheaded of the bunch. It was not only that, but a part of me felt that he was also trustworthy. That I could put faith him because of the way he was. He was the almost perfect guy. His slim body that was not as showy as Tsume and his gentle features that one can only feel a sort of comfort from. It was not only him that I felt a bond with. There was something between the four of us that I felt when we all stood in the apartment. No, I am not talking about the flames that were being transferred between Tsume and Kiba. I am talking about a brotherly bond. Wait, that is wrong. I meant to say a sibling bond. They were like a family to me. Annoying brothers who would pick on this one for being the youngest. What a surprise they were in for.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Hige.

"Tsume!" I yelled as I noticing Tsume running out of the tunnel. He did not really acknowledge me, he was more along the lines of staring at Kiba with hatred yet trusting expression. I did not really care. I was the runt of the group for now and knew my place. Oh how I remembered being a pup, about three, and parents had been talking amongst themselves. Oh, the trouble I got into when I interrupted them. After that, I learned to be obedient to my family and respect my elders. Hay, but that is the way among the wolves. You humans have no respect for those older then you. Now, don't think I am yelling at you or anything, but the elders of this world always suffer. They have been ripped off and taken advantage of. I have seen children dump their own parents in nursing homes because they 'did not have time to take care of them.' That is some joke.

When you think about it, us wolves respect our elders. We grant them the right to eat first. We care for them when they are dying. We watch their backs when being attacked. The truth is, we do this because they did it for us when we were pups and young. Our own parents would risk themselves for us at any cost. Sorry about ranting, but it is true. Humans and wolves are different, yet we all came from the same bloodline. Our societies rank us differently, and I know that. The fact is there is no changing it either. So, just one wolf like me can say something, but it is up to you humans to learn to do something. Let me just continue this story before I say something that I regret. Plus, you listeners are probably 'pissing in your pants' according to Tsume, my protector.

After a few yells and warning shots form the humans below, Tsume joined us on the ledge. When we all looked down the other side, away form the city, the thought of not being able to turn back hit us with full force. Kiba, as the leader, was the first to jump closely followed by Hige. I was really going to jump, but a part of me was afraid. I felt comfortable with these people, but the birds were always the ones to help me and care for me. They had taken me in as one of their own. Now, in a way, I was a chick just learning to spread my wings to take flight. In a way, I was troubled and too frightened, though.

"Hay kid, get a move on it." With that, Tsume kicked me right in the butt, sending me flying off of the edge. What a feeling it was to fall, wind blowing past me as gravity pulled me close. I felt like a bird finally freed from a cage.

'Well, I guess my decisions mad' I though as my feet made contact with the ground. Good thing for my wolf reflexes, otherwise, I would have been in far more pain. I looked up once I regained my composure. Tsume still had not moved from where I had left him. His eyes were still surveying the home he would be leaving.

"Are you afraid?" Kiba asked in a comforting yet strong toned voice.

That question enraged Tsume. He sprang down to us without a word, but flames flared in his eyes. Then he started to run. We all followed close behind. Kiba quickly took the lead, of course.

I guess you can say that that day was somewhat sorrowful. The truth was, the city we were leaving behind was still apart of us. It had been a home for Tsume and I. It had been a refuge for Kiba and a restaurant for Hige. Most importantly it had be our meeting place. It was the city that all of us had meet in, even if some of us had hidden stuff from the others. But, I can't say it was truly mournful. We were now a family in the wild, I guess you can say. We would always be there for one another though thick or thin. It felt great to be able to say that I guess I can admit. I had a family once, but then… well, I won't tell you know. You won't be able to enjoy my story then.

I looked back quickly as I ran to get a glimpse of what I was leaving behind before I continued to follow the others. Upon the spot that I had jumped down from sat all the bird that had known me from the city. They were all crowing and yelling at me wishing luck on my journey. I guess in a way I no longer felt sad about leaving. I do though remember Loucia flying to me and dropping a feather in my out stretched hands. Saying goodbye, she flew back to the others. Man, do I miss her. She was my guardian and a close friend.

That feather I later tucked into my bandana/wrap, when the guys were not looking. It is still there, next to my heart even as I lye here dying, I guess you can say.

**Author's note: **I have to leave you here, but don't think I am ending. The chapter is over, but Toboe's story has just started. I have a question to ask all of you. Would you want me to add Darcia into this and make him fall for Toboe? I am still debating over this. Also, if you could please review, I would really love it. The fact is I want to know what you readers think. I would, though, like to thank all of you have reviewed. Your comments are really appreciated. Do any of you know any books/anime series, other then w/Juliet, that has a story line about a boy who disguises himself as a girl? If you don't, then don't worry about it. There is no pressure.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that was in Wolf's Rain- most of the story, Kiba, Tsume, Hige, Quint(Pops), Grandma, all other charters that are not names, and I think Toboe. I do own the birds and some of the story. I wish I owned everything, though.

**Author's note:** I am sorry that this took me so long. I had it written, so it is not like I had writers block, it was just that I had no time to get on the computer to type it between homework, essays, tests, reports, and everyone's favorite, siblings. I will try to get the next chapter up sooner and hopefully the rest up faster then this one. Well, please enjoy the rest of it. I sure know you will. A little something…interesting happens. _Dum Da Da Dum_

We traveled many days in wolf form though the bitter cold. It had been a long time since we ate which was taking a toll on my body. I hung toward the back, for fear that they would find out my secret and because of the hunger that lay in my stomach. I had deceived them for so long, that I was starting to fear the day that they would find out. In a way, it was fear that pushed me on. For every time that I felt that I would faint, the thought of the guys seeing what I was forced me on though the raging snow storms. Fear drew closer to me like lovers to their mates. The guys themselves had reasons continue on. For Kiba it was Paradise mainly. For Hige, I think it was women, though he kept saying it was the thought of Paradise. As for Tsume, I think it was I who kept him moving even though he could never truly admit it.

After a few days, a storm crept up on us and caused us to find shelter. We had found a small cave to hide away in for the time being. It was nice, but boring. Kiba was sitting on a rock that lay in the cave, thinking in his usual way; while Tsume was leaning against the wall as far away from us as one can be. Hige sat on floor near me. His back was against the wall, but his mouth would not stop moving. Complaints flowed out of it. As for me, I sat Indian style on the floor playing with small rocks and pebbles in order to reduce the creation of problems.

"I am so hungry," stated Hige in a lazy tone.

"How long has it been since we last left the city?" I asked in the almost same exact tone. I was too tired and hungry at this point, that I did not know what was being spoken.

"It has been three days since we left the city," Hige answered.

"THREE DAYS!" I exclaimed, unaware that I stated it out loud. "No wonder I feel so weak."

"Stop complaining you two. If things get any worst, we can always eat the little one since _he_ has gotten so weak. Then we can eat little porky since he seems to have the most amount of meat," Tsume said in his usual sly tone.

I was enraged in a way that none could understand. "How come Kiba isn't on the menu?"

"Because, the guy is full of crap."

"You know, I once traveled a full month basking in the moonlight. Once the snow clears up, we shall do that," spoke Kiba. None of us replied to him, though. Thoughts just swam around in our minds as time ticked away. Speaking was completely out of the question.

After some time, the snow lightened up, then ceased to fall. "I smell food." With that, Hige took off in pursuit of the sent. Kiba followed him, followed by Tsume. I tagged along toward the back. When I finally can across the food Hige was talking about, it turned out to be that of a carcass of a deer.

_Venison_ I thought as I looked at it. "You aren't seriously going to eat that?" asked Tsume.

"And why couldn't I? It is food after all," retorted Hige.

"You don't even know how long it has been here." As Tsume said that, Kiba and Hige bent down to eat. Hige tested it first.

"It is a little tough, but what else can be said? It is food." Said Hige. I joined in only because Hige had a point.

"Come on Tsume. Who knows when our next meal will be. It really ain't that bad," I said out of fear for him. I did not want him to die because I looked up to him, figuratively and literally. He was a good friend to me; caring, somewhat understanding, and deep deep deep down he has a good heart.

"I am leaving. You guys take care." He said while starting to take off. As he did this, a part of me did not want him to leave. It wanted to pull him back and of course that part one.

"Tsume, don't leave!" I yelled to him. "We finally made some friends."

"You play with your new friends. Go along with them as far as ad the lease may lead. I am leaving."

"But Tsume…Kiba, you have to do something!"

Kiba did do something. Not what I wanted, but it was something. "Those set of rules you have back in the city, don't apply out here in the wild."

"You know, it gets me annoyed when a smug kid like you has that know it all expression on when he doesn't even know what he is talking about. Good bye and good riddance." With that, he was gone.

"I am going to bring Tsume back. Please, don't leave without me. Stay here." With that, I took off in the direction of Tsume. I had no idea what I was going to say to him, but I did know that I was going to bring him back. That feeling was strong.

"Tsume, wait up!" He seemed to have heard me, and slowed down a bit. I didn't think he wanted me to know why he did that, so I pushed it to the back of my mind. My main goal now was to get him to come back and determined was what I was. While trying to fall into pace with him, which was very unsuccessful, I asked, "Tsume, why won't you come back?"

"Kid, get lost."

"But, we have friends now."

"You go and be with your new friends. That was what you were looking for? Just leave me be, kid."

"But Tusme…" Before I could finish, he took off on a run that was too fast for me to keep up with. So, I collapsed for a few minutes in the snow. I just had to sit. Fatigue was catching up on me, but I wouldn't let it fully take me. I was back upon my feet within a few minutes once my breath was back. I followed Tsume's sent as best as I could, but when I came upon a dump, a real place, I climbed onto a mound of garbage and started to howl. I cried out to the moon and the stars. To the lost souls, Leara, and my Grandmother. To all of the female and male wolves who were killed. For my family and friends, but mostly I called for Tsume. I knew that Tsume needed a hand to grasp, but the problem was, he was unwilling to reach out when he needed it the most.

After some time, Tsume pushed me off the pile, knocking me to the ground. I didn't understand until I heard a gunshot and the tumbling of garbage. He grabbed my arm and started to run, dragging me behind him. I stumbled along trying to keep up, but his speed was so much greater then mine.

We ran with this huge machine close behind. It was firing at us, just barely missing our bodies. Then, out of nowhere a bullet grazed Tsume's leg. This caused him to stumble, which led to me losing some of my balance. Luckily he caught his balance back and continued on. We ran on as fast as me could and ended up dodging into a cave. The machine, meanwhile, continued on its hint for us.

Tsume fell to the ground and closed his eyes. His breathing slowed as he fell unconscious. I feared for his wound. It was really deep even though it was only a skimming. The instincts in me were to clean it, but a part of me feared to Tsume's wrath. Still, I did not want the cut to get infected, so I did what any other wolf would have done. I so swiftly slid next to him and started to lick it. The cool blood was being lapped up by my tounge. What great tast it had, so lushes and soothing. His skin, under my tongue, felt cold, but I feared not. His body seemed so at peace as it lay on the ground. A part of me felt lured by it. He had such a muscular and well-framed body. _Oy Vay!_ I though. _No good can come from a man._ Fear is what held me back. The only emotion that was needed at the time at least.

After some time, his body stirred under me, while his eyes opened. I continued to lick the wound until he pushed me off. "What the hell are you doing? Get off me!"

I stared at him. Bewilderment and surprise were both written across my face. "I was cleaning your wound," I stated in a panicked voice.

"Why the hell would you do something like that?"

"Because I didn't want it to get infected." As I said that, something twinkled in his eye. It was similar to when I first met him; like he knew something that I did not know. I did not like it, so I tried to change the subject. "We have to find a way out of here as soon as possible. You're injured, so we might want to wait a while." He just continued to stare at me. "Tsume, you have so many scares on your body. How did you get that one on your chest? It is so cool."

He just grunted and ignored my question. "No, we should go. I will head out first."

"You can't. You will be killed."

"At least then you guys will have some food to eat."

"That is suicide. I will distract that thing while you make a run for it. You can trust me, Tsume." Before he could object, I made a run for it. I ran out of the cave. Something told me everything would be ok. Still, it was only a feeling. The bandana that was wrapped around me seemed bigger, so before I left, I went over to the side of the cave and tightened it. Now it could go around three times. _Not good at all. Too thin am I._

Tsume's POV 

I realized at once that Toboe was hiding something from me. I just couldn't understand why a kid like _him_ would want to be my friend. There was something about him that didn't match up. I mean waking up with him licking my wound was weird, yet comforting. I pushed him away as an instinct. Something forced me to not accept him. That he was looking not only for a friend, but also for something…more. It was like he was hunting for his identity that had been hidden away for so long. Something about him pulled me closer to him and it scared me.

His sent was also weird. It was a mix between a wolf, girl, dirt, and a guy. I couldn't quit understand it. I was only when I pushed him away that thoughts ran though my mind. It had to be the light or maybe it was the quietness, but dirty thoughts ran though my head. He was so bony and frail that it would have been easy to over take him. But, corrupting him would not be right. He is like innocence, purity, and angelic. I started to head out once all thoughts were cleared from my head. As I started out, I noticed that the kid was re-tucking his shirt in. It made me ponder and 'never more'(Edgar Allen Poe). So, I turned around and waited. He was willing to risk his life for me; the least I could do is give him some privacy. Still, I saw a bandana, which was a little weird…

Toboe's POV 

I heard a noise before I finished re-tucking my shirt. I knew it was Tsume getting ready to exist the cave. I had to hurry. Still, I wondered how much he saw.

The thing I remember the most about when I exited the cave was the rush of emotions that flooded my head. I had to get the mechanical creature out of the way so as to allow Tsume to get away.

As swiftly as I could, I raced toward it, then away. It followed me with it's body and bullets. It's eyes, though, wondered upon Tsume as he exited he cave. It was not something I wanted because when it got him in view, the rest followed close behind. Tsume was now it's victim. What was I to do?

I watched as Tsume limped toward an in cove and the monstrous creature followed closely on his tail. I followed as best as I could for fear of losing a close person to me, but something kept pulling me in all directions. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me. With every bit of energy, I launched myself at the machine, but it tossed me off. In an instant, all that I knew went wrong. I howled in pain when out of nowhere a white wolf appeared. It was Kiba. He dove at the machine with such force and speed that it had no time to react. I watched as he clamped his jaw tight while sinking his fangs into the metal arm. The machine moved every which way until at last it tossed it's rival off.

Kiba went flying into the air and did a back flip landing on all four paws. He then took off with the machine, now with one arm, close behind.

Hige showed up at the right time. "Let's go guys!" he yelled down to us. I walked over to Tsume to help him climb the cliff since he was injured. We made our way slowly up the cliff toward Hige. Gunfire and rumbling were heard in the distance. Only when we reached the top did we see Kiba making his way slowly toward us. He looked tired and messy, but still seemed strong willed.

"You know, I had a feeling you guys were coming," I said trying to break he silence.

"Well runt, don't get to use to it. We ain't always going to be here for you," stated Hige in joking around tone. How true the statement was, though.

"You know, no one asked you guys to save me. Why did you even bother? And don't you dare say it is because we are friends," Tsume said in his normal tome of voice with no hint of joking.

"That one is easy. I guess you could call it instinct," answered Kiba.

"Whatever," Tsume grumbled. With that he started limping off in the direction that we were heading in when we first arrived here. We were once again on the road to Paradise. As I watched Tsume make his way with an injured leg, something clicked in me. I ran over to Tsume and slide under his arm and helped him to walk better. The other guys followed and after some time took the lead.

For once in my whole life, everything felt almost perfect. I mean I was with three older guys who did not know I was a girl and accepted me as a wolf. Still, something in the back of my mind was bothering me as we made our way to Paradise. Some small nagging little voice in the back of my head kept telling me that I should tell them my secret, yet I had to wait. The timing would be all off. Who knew what they might do to me if they knew and if I had to run, there was nowhere to go.

Patience, faith, and hope were the only three things that I had to hold on to at this very moment and things weren't looking much better. Still, a family was what I was looking for. Even if this one that I had found is dysfunctional, it was still a family.

So, quietly we continued to trudge on though the snow. Tsume's leg did heal and to the back of the pack I went again. Days past. We scrounged up what ever little food we could find and did our best to keep hope. The Moon continued to glow at night and we continued to feast on it.

As I look at those days, a part of me almost…misses them. For the first time our pack was one on that day. Things changed swiftly after that…

**Author's note:** Don't worry. I won't leave you here…or maybe I will. Well review please. Oh, thank you for all of the input. Still, I would like to know if anyone knows a story about a boy who disguises himself as a girl. Also, does anyone know if Penguin Brothers is going to be translated into English? Thank you all and to all a good night!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wolf's Rain or anything that belongs to it. Toboe, though, is still under question for some things differ from the original male Toboe. I do, though, own the birds from the first few chapters.

**Author notes:** Well, I guess that I can't leave you where I did, so here is the next chapter and what a long one it is. I guess I owe it to you since what happened with the last one being posted so late. I promise that I won't stop posting until I am done, but I do know that once June comes, things may get a little intense for me, but I will try my best to get chapters up. Please, just be patient for who knows what the future holds. For now, enjoy the story.

Story Starts:

The guys were so far ahead of me, that hope was starting to disintegrate. In place of it, fatigue was catching up on me sooner everyday. Lack of food and energy was hurting my already frail body along with new feelings and emotions. Some nights I would barely sleep because I just was unable to empty my mind of thoughts that made their way into it. I would think about what might happen when they found out the truth while gaze up at the stars. A few times Tsume or Kiba joined me, but most of the times I was on my own. Other times, I would be so tired that I collapse into a dreamless sleep. I used to be able to travel miles on end with no problem, but things changed I guess you can say.

The guys stopped ahead of me to let me catch up, but as unaware as I was; I practically walked into Tsume. "Hay kid, you have to watch where you are going. You mmight get hurt," he said in a comforting yet stern voice. It was similar to that of which a father uses on a son when they are trying to teach the child something.

"Sorry Tsume. I was just thinking about this dream I had about Paradise." They all started to walk, but at a pace I could keep up with. I continued to tell my story "…It was a beautiful place filled with billions of different colored flowers. There were blue ones, pink ones, and even white ones. There was a waterfall that fell into a clear magnificent lake. There were grasslands and hills filled with millions of different animals all living in harmony. It was wonderful I tell you. Just plan gorgeous. Elegant music played in the background as I viewed this place."

"Jeez Kid, when did you come up with that. Some of the places you come up with are so harebrained, but this one takes the cake," said Tsume.

"Give me a break. Even Kiba hasn't told me what color lunar flowers are. Do you guys even know?" With that, everyone fell silent and continued to walk at a faster pace. I fell behind again, but this time, when they stopped, it was on top of a little hill. They were looking off into the distance. "What are you guys looking at?" I asked while racing up the hill to catch up with them.

When I reached them, Kiba answered, "It's the ocean." I looked out at the frozen mass of an illusion. A new emotion erupted in me. In a way, I think it was pride. It made me feel good to be a wolf, for only my kind can understand the true feelings of nature. Well, that is what I thought at the time until…well, you will find out later. Let's just say, I got a wonderful feeling from the site.

You know, there are only a few things in this world that I am afraid of, though. They are cats, Tsume, to some extent, guns, weapons, being alone, and I don't want to forget, Ice. Yes, I said it, ice. I don't mind looking at it; it is just that walking across it can be somewhat a scene. It is so slippery and you really can not get traction on it. Not only that, but once you start walking on it there is always a chance that someone could fall through and drown. Still, even with my fear, the scene was gorgeous and wonderful.

As I looked around, though, I noticed a very wide road like stone bridge that extended across the water. I realized at once that there really wasn't anything to fear, but fear itself. Still, a feeling inside me, kept telling me something was wrong; but who listens to their instincts when they are a kid.

The guys had already started across the bridge. I walked up to them, but stayed slightly behind. I knew that I did not deserve to lead, for there was already a leader among us. His name was Kiba because he knew where he wanted to go. The funny part was I liked Tsume, too. Either way, I trusted my life in both of their hands, but when it came down to Hige, no way. He is just not someone I can see as trustworthy (sorry to all Hige fans). His mind is always on girls and food, which, by the way, can be very annoying at times.

As we crossed over the bridge, everyone was silent. Kiba was in the front toward the middle while Hige walked a little behind him. Tsume, meanwhile, walked on the edge. It was more like a railing, but it was a foot wide and made of stone. I hung toward the back because I was hungry and tired, but would not complain. I stood my ground as best as I could.

As we crossed, everyone came to a halt. "There is a faint sent of lunar flowers coming from the town up ahead," said Kiba.

Everyone was so surprised. As for me, the pup inside woke up and a bundle of energy filled me. "Let's go!" I said while taking off on a run. All others followed as though we were in a race.

I kept the lead for some time. Then Kiba came out of nowhere and slid next to me. His eyes held a twinkle as he gave me a sly smile. He then raced ahead. I had to suppress a laugh that was making its way up into my mouth. He looked at me differently as though he was checking me out. If it weren't for the fact that I was hiding my identity or that my past was something of a horror or that I had and still have strong feminist feelings, I might have kissed him right then and there. Still, I had to learn to keep thoughts like that out of my mind and harnessed away in the back of my mind. _What a hard thing it is to be a male_, I thought.

Kiba was looking for a competition and he happened to challenge the wrong person. I may look weak and act weak, but when I put my mind to something, no matter how tired I may seem, some form of energy seems to find its way into me. Challenges are my favorite thing to prove no matter what the risk may be. So, with thoughts racing though my head, I raced off after Kiba. We were in human form, so there was nothing to fear.

Continuing on, we finally arrived at a town. Kiba was in the lead, but closely following him was I. I was not gong to let him win, even if my mind was full of questions. I still ponder over how much each of them knew or figured out about me. Everyday that passed increases the risk that I had been taking. Still, they were not going to get a word out of me till the time was right.

Kiba won, as always. He reached the wall before me, which made me a little annoyed, but maybe it was a good thing. We leapt over the wall when all had reached it. None spoke a word; we just understood each other through our movements. Of course, when I went over, I fell on my butt, but the others did not seem to notice. Tsume started walking ahead while the rest of us followed close behind. We were on a search to see if there were others in the town that could help us out.

"The streets are empty. Do you think anyone lives here?" I asked after some time of walking down desolate streets. All that was missing were a few dust balls that rolled through the streets. It was just that, the streets were not crowed with the usual hustle and bustle. It was quite, too quite.

"They are just scared," commented Kiba. With that, my eyes began to wonder. Inside one of the windows, I noticed movement. Kiba was right, they were scared. The sent of fear was faint, but able to be sensed.

We continued to walk down the baron streets. After some time, we came upon a group of males with one female all standing around a fire in a trashcan. They were not humans, though; they were wolves. "There's a female here," spoke Hige. All of the guys turned to face him. Leave it to him to notice things like that, ironic right? Then they turned back toward the group. As for me, I slowly backed away from them. My sent was weak, but still I had to be careful.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked one of the guys that was standing around the fire.

"Just passing through," answered Kiba in a simple yet submissive tone. As he said that, the three guys tightened around me in a protective way.

"Would you look at that, they all protect the baby of the group," said another one of them. Tsume made a small growl in his throat, while I made a small fist. I wanted to hit that guy so bad, but there was no way out. I got an elbow in the side from Tsume that gave me the hint not to say anything. I turned my head slightly toward him and gave him an evil stare. He just ignored me. _Man Tsume,_ I thought, _I am going to have a bruise there, great._

"Where are you all heading?" asked another guy who appeared to be the leader because as he spoke, all those around him fell silent in respect. Laughter ceased to fall around him.

"To Paradise," I piped up even after being warned. Laughter erupted all around us again and the guys tightened their circle. It seemed like they knew what I was, but then again it could just be their protective instinct. Something kept telling me otherwise, though. Arguing was out of the question for if they left me here, there would be no point to sleep and my secret would be released. For now, I had to just go along with what they told me to do in order to stay safe. "Kiba, why are they laughing?" I asked.

"They have been in this rotten city for so long that their minds have started to crack. They don't know what the world on the outside is like anymore, little one." With that said, the other wolves ceased to laugh. Once again the guys around me grew tenser and more protective. _Why do I have a feeling that they will never cease to be protective of me. _I thought._ Well, at least they don't know I am a girl._

"There is no such place as Paradise. It is just a hell hole," said their leader.

"How do you know?" questioned Tsume. That surprised me for normally he is not the type to care about paradise. Very interesting, right?

"I was there. Take my word for it. Turn around and go back to were you came from,' stated their leader.

"Come on guys. Let's go," said Kiba. He stayed so calm and placid as he walked off. We all knew that deep down that he was ready to kill.

We walked away, but this time instead of letting me trail behind like normal, they close in around me like bodyguards. I still did not get it. This day was becoming weirder and weirder by the minute. One minute they could care less for me and then the next minute, they are all over me like a hungry wolf on a dead deer. Maybe it would be smart to tell them. Then again, who knows what would happen if they knew. It could turn into day-shah-vu or they might throw me out or they might even become more protective. But then again, they might even loosen up their grip on me. They are not like my past family after all. They are different people, right?

I pondered over this as we walked away from the other wolves. I debated with myself so much that when they stopped, I almost walked into Kiba this time. We were by the edge of the city that looked out into the ocean as the sun set. I think it was west. Anyway, the other guys all sat down in a line, which I joined joyously; happy just to rest my feet. We sat for sometime, just pondering our own thoughts. Each of us in our own minds; thinking up what will happen or just on small thoughts like food. The peacefulness was broken after some time by Hige's stomach growling.

"Whose stomach was that?" Hige asked. We all looked at him with hatred and annoyance burning in our eyes. "Oh, it was mine." After some more silence, another stomach rumbled. "That time it was Tsume." None cracked a smile. There are times when Hige will crack a joke and everyone would laugh, but at this moment, that time was not now.

"We better go find a place to rest. It will be night before to long." Kiba got up and started to walk away closely followed by Tsume. I got up next, then Hige along with his complaining attitude. He was making a big deal about moving while the rest of us just remained silent. This was one of those times to stay quite if only Hige could get that.

We proceeded into the graveyard. It was very creepy because there came a scrapping noise of flesh on dirt/pebbles. "Tsume, what's that noise? It's really scaring me," I asked while cowering near him.

"Graveyards creep me out," said Hige.

"Will you two stop acting like kids! It's nothing," stated Tsume in his macho voice. What a surprise he got for as he said that, this raggedy, old, worn out gray head popped out of a hole.

"Ahh!" Hige and I screamed. Hige jumped back and fell on his butt, while I barely fell on mine. Tsume jumped back in fear and was just heading into his fighting stance when I glimpsed him. I knew he was not as brave as he always appeared to be. In a way, you can say he is an onion; many hard layers that take a while to peal away. (I guess you can say I got that from Shriek). Kiba was the only one to maintain his calm and collect appearance. I remember thinking at that moment that Kiba would make a great father and husband. He is strong, peaceful, brave, cute, calm, and…what is the word…reliable. It's funny how things appear at times. You know, if I wanted to, I could tell you what happens in the future real fast, but where is the fun in that. So, let me continue with my story and stop going on tangents.

"Gramps, what was that for? You scared the shit out of us," said Hige. We all turned to the old, grungy looking wolf.

"Sorry," he said in an old, weary voice. "I did not mean to scare anybody. I was just digging myself a hole."

"You mean like a grave?" asked Kiba.

"Yes. When you get to my age, you start to know when your time has come," he said. I looked at him. He was very old. His gray fur was very shabby and was clotted with dirt.

"You might want to pick up the pace Gramps," said Tsume. I looked at him with almost hatred. I was always taught to respect my elders, but Tsume did the exact opposite. It was really mean of him to say something like that.

"Do you know why the sent in the air is that of Lunar flowers?" asked Kiba to try and change the subject. How I love him for that.

"You mean a bed of flowers that reached forever?" questioned Gramps.

"Ya!" we all answered in unison with such joy.

"What happened to it?" asked Kiba.

"Long, long ago this land used to be covered with flowers. They spread everywhere with no ending. As time past, cities began to blossom all over the land. Everyday, the flowerbed decreased to the point of there being only a smell that wafts through the air to remind us of what has happened."

"Could you tell me what color Lunar flowers are?" I asked after being caught up in the moment.

"The color of…the moon. Why are you asking?" he stated.

"We are searching for paradise. Do you know about that?" Kiba asked.

"Ah!" he exclaimed. "Many a young wolves have ventured in search of it…" As he said this, he began to walkover to a tunnel that was parsley boarded up. "They traveled though there." He pointed to the hole in the wall.

"That place reeks," said Hige while holding his nose.

"I thought it would be a more welcoming entrance," I said in my most child-like voice. He was already starting to look at me weird. I knew he could tell, but he never did say a word.

"Well, let's go," Kiba urged as he moved toward the entrance.

"I wouldn't go in there. Many a young wolves have ventured in there and never made it back. Those that could make it back spent the rest of their lives in this here city." As he said this, we all fell silent. We heard footsteps coming toward us and we all turned to see.

"Come on old man. I think we should go get you to rest for a while. There is a lot of work to be done," said their leader to gramps in a soothing tone.

"I guess I dug my hole deep enough for tonight. Good night all of you." With that, he walked off with the leader. "You know Zali, you should talk to these nice people."

Assuming that Zali was the name of the leader, Kiba spoke up, "Zali, is that the way your pack traveled when you tried to reach Paradise?" He pointed toward the tunnel, where all eyes traveled while waiting for a response.

"You all would be wise to leave this city as soon as possible. Leave by sun up or I can't promise you anything." With those last words, Zali took off to catch up with Gramps.

We stood there stunned, unsure of what to do. We all just waited patiently for someone to make the first move. It was Kiba who did this. "We better rest. We have a big day tomorrow." He then headed off through the graveyard and into a room with three walls and no roof. Actually, it was more like two walls and part of a third one without a roof. Kiba took seat on the part of the wall, while Hige sat on the floor. Tsume leaned against the wall, then very suddenly and gracefully slid down it onto his butt.

The guys talked for sometime just discussing things. As for me, well I just sat and listened; only participating every so often. As night drew closer, Kiba got up. He looked somewhat annoyed, "There is something here. I know it." With those last few words of the night, he walked off. I quickly followed, trying to play peacekeeper and all.

"Kiba, wait up," I yelled while running to catch up with him. "Where are you going?"

He stopped and turned around to face me. "If you're going to ask me that question, then maybe you should also ask yourself the same one. There are many questions in you that you ponder over everyday; maybe you should try to answer them before I answer yours." With that, he leaned over and kissed me on the forehead lightly and then ruffled my hair slightly. After that, he walked off. A chill ran down my spine, for the kiss was not that of passion. It was more like a father daughter moment. Questions began to pour into my head and were starting to overflow.

It was one of most awkward moments where you never can tell what to expect next. My past was not the greatest as a child. Affection like that had never really been shown to my by my father. I remember always admiring other families because they were so close to their kids, but when I ended up with Grandma, everything changed. For the first time, I felt loved. Now that I had a family again, that feeling lost so long ago, had finally come back like a lost dog who finally found his way home. What joy!

I stood where I was just sorting out my thoughts as he walked away. I was not sure how much he knew or why he said what he said, but that memory to this day still burns strong in my heart.

It was, at least to my knowledge that the eruption of Hige and Tsume's voices was the reason why I returned back to reality. _Jeez, now I have to tell the others that Kiba walked out on us_, I thought as I raced back to the other two. _Today had to be a peacekeeping day for me_.

"Tsume! Hige! Kiba went off on his own." As I walked into the room saying this, Tsume was leaving. I knew I had to stop him for me on my own plus this city would equal disaster. Still, there was little I could do especially when Tsume makes up his mind about something. He could become very stubborn. As I pondered this over, I noticed a women standing with some food in her arms. Of course Hige was drooling all over her. I mean, right in front of him were his two favorite things, a women and food. I could not stand to watch this show, so off I went after Tsume.

"Tsume, wait up. Where are you heading because if we keep separating, someone could get lost or hurt." I was racing toward him in order to catch up. I noticed his pace was getting slower, though I doubt he truly meant to. Once I caught up to him, I tried my best to fall in pace with him, but he was larger then I. As I look back know, though, I think he did that on purpose, but I was young and naive at the time and still am. "Tsume, could you please come back so we don't get separated?" I more begged then asked.

"That's fine by me," he answered.

"Well…It's not by me," I spoke in the saddest tone I could conjure up. I knew he had a weak spot for me in his heart. That always worked to my advantage. Plus, I did not want to loss the family that I had just gained. We all have/had our secrets which always made us different, but there was one thing in common that none could take away. We were and still are wolves.

We walked on quietly for some time until we reached a building, which was a train station house. Walking on quietly still, we venture inside. Tsume noticed a bench and plopped himself upon it. "I am tired. Why don't we rest here for a while?" Tsume asked me.

"Sure." I looked at him for a while then turned away. _Now is not the time,_ I thought and seated myself near him. When he lay down, I got up and walked over to the ledge on the far side and sat down in wolf form. Then with all of the emotions deep within my soul, I howled. I let all of it out to the moon, every worry, tear, pain, and joy. Only a few could know what I felt at the time for not many have gone though what I have.

I cried out for all of my family, both alive and died. I cried out for all the women and female wolves who were persecuted throughout history. I howled for the birds I knew back in the other city and all the plants and trees that I had passed. I erupted like a volcano allowing all feeling to be released instead of tears. My voice was the only way I could release my sorrow.

When my voice began to go, I stopped and walked back to Tsume. He was fast asleep stretched out across part of the bench. Seeing as the only way to get a good sleep would be to curl up at the other end of the bench, I did that. I put my head toward his feet and my feet toward the other end of the bench. So what if it looked wrong so long as I stayed hidden. I drifted off into a dreamless sleep that night. Oh how great it felt.

The next morning, Tsume and I were awakened by Hige. "What are you doing here? I asked while trying to get up.

"I heard you could get free food here," he answered. Tsume just grunted and walked over to the railing. Curiosity got the better of me, so I followed. When I looked over it, every emotion inside of me was lost in a void. I could not tell what I felt.

The scene in front of my eyes was that of horror. I wanted to cry out for them. The humans were working my kind as…dogs. They were harnessed up like horses and were forced to pull a huge block. The wolves were panting hard and struggling with the load. Finally, some emotions surfaced. Rage filled me. Tears welled up in my eyes, but never fell. It was only then that I noticed Zali standing near to us.

"What the hell is going on?" demanded Tsume. Zali did not answer, he just continued to stare at his pack down below. I looked back to see what was happening and turned away almost as fast. Food was being thrown to them and they were viciously fighting over it. I would not cry for the promise I had made with my Grandma.

"Explain yourself!" yelled Tsume. He was filled with even more rage then before.

"The train makes a quick stop. It gives the humans and us time to rest. It is the only way we can make a living. We work for them and they feed us," Zali stated.

"Scratching each others backs. Isn't that what you used to do, Tsume?" Hige asked.

"I used them. They never used me," answered Tsume.

"Your opinion does not matter," stated Zali. He never even tore his eyes away form the scene. This angered Tsume. I could not stand to watch people fight. It was never my strong suit, so I turned back around to the horrid scene in front of me. I heard a wipe snap on the ground and watched as Gramps struggle to regain his footing. I could not stand it anymore. Someone had to do something.

"Gramps is in serious trouble!" said Hige. I almost bolted over the railing, but when I saw Kiba in the entranceway, I knew everything would be all right. He stood there, bruised and battered. His cloths were shredded in some spots and he had fresh marks upon his body. His eyes burned with flames of rage and his fur stood on ends as he shifted to wolf form and raced toward the men and _dogs_. My heart beat for him at that exact moment. I felt connect to him as though some of me was being leaked into him to help him achieve his goal.

Zali ruined it, though. He almost took away my hope, but none can take away a feeling as strong as the one I held at that moment. He launched himself over the railing and raced toward Kiba. They hit each other with such force that I thought that they would kill one another. Then Zali bit hard into Kiba's fur drawing new blood. Kiba, already weak from who knew what the night before, had a hard time fighting back. Zali shifted back to human form and held Kiba down as men started to realize what had happened.

"Dog lose," they yelled.

**Author's note: **I am going to leave thee here for the fun of it and because it is getting really long. Please, don't stop reviewing and telling me your opinion. I know that it has taken me long, but please do not stop reading because of that. Thank you to all who have reviewed before, for I am very gracious. Hopefully the next will be up sooner. Lots of hope is needed for that, kind of how Toboe got hope from just seeing Kiba. Oh, I don't know yet who is going to get Toboe, or if any are, but there will be a lot competition, action and some romance. Though, I do feel like turning this into a Romeo and Juliet. After all… just kidding, but I will promise you, the ending is not what you would have expected. Review, Review, Review. Please, I beg of thee.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything involving Wolf's Rain or the show. If any can help, though, I am not quite sure with Toboe, after all he is a girl. I do know for a fact that I own the birds from the beginning and a few characters later on. he he he

**Author's note: **Sorry it has taken me so long to post. The next will deferentially be up sooner. Thank you for being so patient and understanding. So, without further or do, I present to you (drum roll please) the next chapter.

**To D.C. talk**- sorry for this being so late. Hope you don't rip my head off. It is kind of…short.

Start story:

We were led back by Zali and his pack to the graveyard. It was Zali who carried Kiba on the account of him being the one to afflict the injuries. One the other members of his pack was carrying Gramp's cold, frail, limp body. Silence was all around.

When we got to the graveyard, things started to…sort of return to…I guess you can all it normal. Kiba was lying on the ground shirtless. His soft, muscular chest stared up at me as I placed herds upon it to heal the wounds. That was the one thing that I had learned from watching my grandma. I shall tell you more about my past, but for now, patience is a virtue. Tsume was grumbling slightly and Hige, for once, sat silently. The other pack was gathered around the grave of Gramps saying their last few farewells. What a sad way to go, but I had no time to admire their loving ways, for Kiba needed me to finish covering his wounds.

It was weird at first applying medicine to a semi-naked male body. I had never in my life touched the bare skin of a male waist up being that most of my life was spent in a house of an old lady. Not much action happened there if you know what I mean. I mean, I was innocent and pure at the time and to touch the flesh of a man was… awkward yet cool. His flesh felt so warm and welcoming as my hands moved diligently over it while applying the tonic upon the wounds. Still, even with such warmth radiating off the body, the feel sent chills down my spin. I concealed the feeling as to not trigger too much suspicion.

The guys fell in aw as they watched my hands move and mix and place. They seemed to have a mind of their own like the eyes of those around me. It was strange to be the center of attention, but the main thought on my mind was to heal Kiba. After all, it was a dirty job and someone had to do it.

It took some time, but I had finally finished. It was only then that I wished I had not.

"You guys should leave this city by tomorrow. Get out of here and don't turn around," said Zali to us with anger in his tone. He took off with his group as we sat in silence. It was Tsume's stomach that broke the silence. It reminded me of food, which brought on a hatred toward Hige.

"You know, Hige, if you had not eaten all of the food, none of us would be ravenous right now," growled Tsume.

"Well, it is not my fault you guys did not stick around when Coal brought food," answered Hige.

"You could have at least left us some," I said in a low tone so as not to draw too much attention to myself. It was just that I was just pissed because he scarfed down the food before thinking twice about the rest of us.

"What do you guys want me to do?" he asked even thought he already knew the answer.

"Go get us some food!" ordered Tsume. "And don't come back until you do."

"Are you insane?" asked Hige.

"No. Hungry. So get a move on it," growled Tsume. He was enraged, yet a part of me felt sympathy toward Hige when I should have been fully behind Tsume. Interfering was completely out of the question for I loved my head very dearly. Both of them would have bit it off if I spoke one word, so I returned to examining Kiba's wounds to ensure that they were well.

Hige finally gave up on arguing and went off to go find food. I finished up my examination only a few minutes later to find out more herbs were needed. "I have to get more herbs for Kiba's wounds." Tsume just looked up at me for a few seconds, and then returned back to his own mind. Taking that as an understanding, I took off. What happened next, turned out to be something I had not been expecting.

**Tsume's POV**

I hate it. Toboe was all over Kiba. What emotions I feel, but he is a guy. I can't believe I am getting this way. There is definitely something odd about him because of the way he moves. His hands glide over the flesh of another with such preciseness. They seem to work like magic drawing Me in close and playing with my emotions.

This is stupid though. He is a guy. A guy. I can't love another guy. Me of all people. I am the stubborn one. The tough guy. The one who never reveals emotions. No, it has to be a trick. No male wolf can do what he does with those small hands. He is a mere child. A fifteen year old boy at that. Girls do the medicine. This has to break all the rules. Something is not right. Everything has seemed off ever since the day I saw the bandana. I mean I get a feeling that I want to protect him, but that is stupid. He is a child. An annoying, bratty, self-centered child. Someone who wants something I can't give. I can't love him. That emotion does not exist. He trusts me way too much.

Every time I look at him, his brown eyes always pled with me. They pull at my heartstrings, but something in me won't let me return that affection. They are so beautiful and innocent. They had never seen what I have seen nor been through what I have. The scar upon my chest is proof of my disloyalty. No, I can't let him get to me. How stupid and off guarded I have become. It is time that I forget him and move on. He is younger then I and naïve. Who wants that?…………………..Maybe I did?

Toboe's POV 

I was gathering herbs when I came upon Hige. I started to hunt for more some distance away and glanced up every few minutes to watch him scrounge for food. The sound of metal on metal forced me to lift my head fully only to view a cage that had formed around Hige. I hide behind a rock upon seeing a bunch of Zali's pack approaching him, Hige I mean. At first it appeared to be just jokes flying back and fourth, but then one of the other pack punched Hige in the gut knocking him unconscious. I could not at the time believe the scene that had just unfolded in front of my eyes. They appeared to be such nice wolves.

When the humans arrived, they told them to kill Hige. Never in my life had betraying one's own kind seemed good. It was always wrong and those that did it were scared for life. There is no loving those that betray; yet we all appear backwards at one point in our lives.

When they started to load Hige onto the truck, reality hit me hard. The one thought that crossed my mind was _Get Help_. I sprinted off toward Tsume and Kiba with a newfound energy. By the time I reached them, though, I was out of breath.

"Hay kid, what's wrong?" asked Kiba as he started to get redressed. His bare chest still held many scars, but most were healed. He was pulling on his white shirt and jacket when I could finally talk.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Good. So, what's wrong?" answered Kiba now completely dressed and sitting up strait.

"Ya, where is Chubby?" asked Tsume.

"Oh, that is why I ran all the way here for. He was captured…in a cage…by the humans."

"That's not bad. All he has to do is fool them into thinking he is human," said Kiba as he struggled to get up.

"He can't. They knocked him out," I said in a rush.

"Why are we sitting around? Where did they head?" asked Tsume.

"I don't know."

"Why didn't you howl to us while you followed?"

"I don't know. I did not think." The truth was, I did not want them to find out. I had hidden from that I was a female for so long that there was no way in hell that they would find out about it now. No matter what, even if he mauled me I was not going to let it out. His questioning was scaring me though. Thank the heavens for Kiba.

"Come on you two," ordered Kiba. He was walking slowly toward the city. Tsume did as he said and walked to catch up. It was not that hard because of his limp.

Tsume was getting really pissed off because Kiba was walking so slowly. He ended up picking up Kiba and flinging him over his shoulder. Many words were shed from Kiba's mouth, but Tsume just ignored them. "Let's go kid," Tsume said to me as he took off at a sprint. By the time we reached the city, Kiba was starting to get on everyone's nerves with his foul language and his assault upon Tsume's back.

"Put me down. I can walk!" he screamed for the billionth time. Tsume finally gave in and placed Kiba upon his feet. As our leader struggled, Tsume rotated his shoulder in order to stretch it. Kiba finally got his footing and on we continued.

We saw Coal head down one of the allies and followed her in order to find their leader. Instead we came face to face with those of Zali's pack. "Are you looking for another beating," one of them directed toward Kiba. "Looks like the one we gave him last night hasn't sunken in yet." Tsume looked at Kiba with confusion and understanding as they said that.

"Where did they take our friend," asked Tsume. The other guys stared to laugh at the words just spoken.

"What is going on here?" asked Zali. He went walking past us toward his pack.

"These guys told the humans to kill Hige, our friend," I piped up. Zali looked from us to them.

"Is what these guys say is true?" Zali asked. They others fell silent and stared down at their feet. This enraged him. "This is my pack, not yours! I make the decisions."

"Well, maybe we need a new leader," challenged one of them. With that, a fight broke out. The one who made the challenge and Zali went at it, but once Zali was pinned, the other two jumped in. They kicked him and punched him as he went into a beetle position. Ribs cracking and flesh bruising were the only sounds heard. Tsume and Kiba were ready to jump in, but Zali would not allow it even though Coal was screaming for it to stop. The two instead turned their protection on me. How annoying. These ways were starting to piss me off.

After some time, the guys let off of Zali and left. Zali screamed after them, "Where did they take him Mose?"

The leader of the group turned and said, "I don't know." Then they walked away.

Zali started to get up and Coal fell down upon her knees to help. He ignored her and continued to do what he was doing. "Come on. Let's go save your friend." With that, Zali ran out of the ally and then out of the city. He raced off toward the trucks while we raced after them. The next few moments are all flashes.

I remember Zali running in front of one of the trucks causing it to tip over and knock its contents, Hige in a cage, onto the side. Zali and Tsume went off to rid the world of the men driving, while Kiba and I headed over to set Hige free.

Kiba broke the bars of the cage allowing Hige to become free again. After that, we met up with Tsume and Zali and headed back to the tunnel in the graveyard. Upon reaching it, words were finally spoken among all onto what we were going to do.

"Do you still want to go to Paridise?" Zali asked.

"Yes, even if Hell is where we are heading," spoke Tsume. Kiba looked up at him with pride.

"Ok. I shall take you through the tunnel, but that is as far as I go. This town is still my home, plus you guys are sill young and deserve a challenge." With that said, Zali headed into the tunnel. The rest of us followed close behind.

**Author note: ** I am going to end here. Sorry again about the wait, but between finals, regents, parties, and my sweet sixteen the delay was going to happen. The next chapter, I shall say, will be better and up way sooner. Please review. I promise the next one will be longer and more interesting. You will meet a new character who will surprise many. Cheza also comes in. To be continued in the next part. The tension _shall_ increase.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any character's relating to Wolf's Rain. I do not own the Wolf's Rain story line. I do own the birds from the beginning. I also own…Pernicious whom you shall meet very very soon.

**Author's note: **Anyway, I would like to thank you for all the reviews. I am going to be away for a week, leaving the 12th. Hopefully I will get the next chapter up right when I get back. So without anymore-sad news, I shall present to you chapter 8.

Story starts:

We traveled through the tunnel in silence. There was no bickering or arguing we just go along for the first time. Actually, it was our thoughts that took us. The whole time we each just pondered over what we saw and what we had experienced in he past. We also pondered over what was to come. Well, that is what I assumed being that we were once again on the move.

As for myself, I couldn't stop arguing with myself over when and how I was going to tell the guys the truth. I knew if I did, the relationship between me, Tsume, Kiba, and Hige would change drastically. They were _males _after all. If they found out, mating would be on their minds and Kiba and Tsume most likely will fight over me, while Hige would back down. I mean, Kiba and Tsume did not get along as it was, but by adding me to the mixture would just make it far worst. I just did not want anyone to get hurt.

The other side of the argument was that I could not keep my secret from them forever. If I did try, most likely I would die of food deprivation or mal-nutrition. Not only that, but they were going to find out due to many girly things that they are bound to notice over time.

I did not have time to make up my mind because at that moment, Zali announced his departure. "I can't take you farther then this. All you have to do is head straight down this tunnel and you will eventually come upon the exist."

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" asked Kiba.

"This is my home, kid, whether or not the people in it accept me," he answered. I want to hug him, but I knew better. Instead I watched as Kiba and Zali shook hands. Afterward, we took off down the tunnel to the exit. Once outside, joy filled us. On top of that, within the sky, there was a ¾ moon.

It was an exceptional night, not only because we exited the sewer or the moon, but also because of the hope brought to us. Upon seeing the stars and the forest the feeling of hope increased in our hearts. The lightness filled the air.

Since it was night when we exited, the decision to sleep was already decided. We ended up sitting around a kindling fire that Tsume established. I couldn't not sleep, though. I just lay down upon my back and started up at the stars. The sky was beautiful and clear. I soon became transfixed to the sight.

When all were asleep, I snuck out of the campsite in hopes of finding a watering hole. This was the only time alone that I could get, which meant that I had to make the best of it. And that is what I did.

I sniffed aimlessly with much hope in my heart. After some time, I came upon a small pond with a cascading waterfall. It was beautiful. But before I headed in, I sniffed around to see if there was anyone around. Once sure, I stripped down and dove in. The water was a little chilly, but the cool wet feeling washed over my bare body within seconds. I felt almost alive being in this new element that I once loved so much. Still, the forest was my main element.

I guess it was a snap of a twig or maybe just an instinct, but something told me to get out of the water. Once dressed, I went fishing and pulled out one that was a decent size, about a foot long. This one I ate in hopes of being well by tomorrow. It was so good. The sliminess was a little gross, but the taste was amazing. So fresh and new.

I finished it, then went off on a search. What I came across was not any good news. There was a sent of another wolf lurking near where I had just been bathing. The ironic part was, the sent seemed familiar. _It couldn't be,_ I thought. With in seconds, I had knocked the notion out of my head and was on my way back to camp in hope of getting some more sleep.

I reached the camp only to come upon the three guys I had been traveling with out cold on the ground. Hige's loud snoring was the only sound made. None of them seemed to have moved much except for a few twists and turns. Since all seemed well, I curled up in wolf form and covered my nose with my tail. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep. All was well.

The next morning, I was brutally awakened by Hige. I had hoped the sun would have waked me. "Hay runt, wake up," he spoke while shaking me very roughly.

"What? What time is it?" I asked while getting up in human form and stretching.

"Well, lets see. The sun is up and there is food," Tsume answered in his normal sarcastic tone.

"Food?" I asked very confused.

"Ya food! You had better hurry before chubby eats it all," spoke Tsume.

"Oh," I spoke as I headed over to the mostly eaten carcass of a doe. All the guys were sitting away from it, waiting patiently for me to eat it. It felt weird to be the center of attention, so I quickly ate some of the food. "Ready?" I asked.

Kiba and Tsume looked at each other with worry then back at the carcass and I. It had been the first time in a long time that they had agreed. All this was confusing me more then I was already. "Hay runt, I thought you were hungry? It doesn't even appear that you ate much of the doe," Hige said in order to break the silence.

A part of me, deep down, wanted to scream out and say that I was ravenous. That if I ate I would devour the doe. That the reason I did not eat was in order to keep my weight down to hide that I am a girl. I wanted to yell that I hated being a female do to the inequality that existed. I wanted to tell them everything. I wanted to scream it out to the world, but I did not. Instead, I bit back my tongue.

"Are you sick, Toboe?" asked Kiba. His concern somewhat annoyed me and saddened me. I just hated lying to them, but it had to be this way.

"No, Kiba, I am not sick. Just not hungry." I answered with a partial truth. Their eyes told me of their disbelief

"Come on. Let's go before sunlight runs out," spoke Kiba as he continued to walk. As usual, I fell behind due to thoughts that I pondered. Only when I was so far behind that Hige took notice.

"Hay runt. Catch up. Don't think you want to be lost in this forest do you?" Hige yelled back to me. They never did stop, just continued on. I had to run and catch up.

Silence was all around us as we continued to walk. It was really annoying me, so I broke it. "Why are there no animals in this forest?"

"Geez runt. Don't you know that we are wolves?" answered Hige. He appeared to be the only one to hear my question. The others just continued on ignoring all.

"So, where are we heading?" asked Tsume.

"To paradise," answered Kiba.

"You want to give us a hint on how you know where we are heading?" asked Tsume.

"I am going on instinct." Kiba just continued to walk as though nothing was different. We, that is Tsume, Higa, and I, all stopped abruptly. We, well, I should say _I_ because I don't know what the others were thinking, was very confused. I could not see how so many things could be so wrong. Still, who knew what was truth or not.

Before the guys could fight, a loud buzzingt noise broke out over head. Upon viewing, we say two ships battling each other. One was being fired upon by lasers, while the others was trying to flee. Much of the forest was being destroyed by missed beams.

The ship being fired upon was slowly chipping away. We watched for sometime, paralyzed to our spots not by fear, but by curiosity. It was Kiba's movement and Tsume's yells that woke me from my hypnotic state.

"We shouldn't get involved," yelled Tsume. Naturally, Hige and I followed. Tsume joined in after sometime then wizzed past me.

"Why are we running?" asked Hige. He was too bamboozled to know why.

"Don't you feel it?" asked Kiba. We all looked confused. I thought I could smell something in the air, but said noting. Only when I looked up did I notice the girl flooting down from the sky. Her sent was faint, but good.

We all continued to run and when we came to a rock wall, we climed. As time passed I asked Kiba, "I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach. Is that what you are talking about?" He just nodded.

The other two were talking amongs themselves. By the expression upon Tsume's face, it seemed not that great. Still, talking was better them nothing.

After sometime, we reached the top. It was beautiful. There was a huge forest and a very high water fall that was clear as the eye could see. We ventured through the forest, speaking very few words. As we neared the water, all hearts skipped a beat.

"I think my heart just skipped a beat," I said.

"The feeling in me is that of which you get before pouncing on a pretty she-wolf," Hige spoke. As he said it, we came upon the lake that the water fall cascaded into. The ground around the lake was covered in grass and many colorful flowers. On top of a rock with feet dangling in the water, sat a young girl with purple hair and pink eyes. She was thin and the smell of Lunar flowers lurked around her. How she drew the eyes of the guys. We stopped and stared. The guys drooled over her, though they tried not to show it.

Kiba was the first to approach her. Hige, though spoke the first words. "It can't be. It's Cheza."

"What is she?" Tsume asked.

"She is a flower maiden," Hige answered. Kiba had just reached Cheza and started to talk. Then she started to pet him. A feeling over ran me and my mouth formed words that I could not believe. The guys had to have been rubbing off on me.

"I wish she would pet me like that," I said.

"Ya, me too," said Hige. As he said that, Kiba and Cheza took each other's hands and walked off together into the forest. The rest of us closely followed. We talked amongst ourselves since there was nothing else to do.

Tsume conveyed his distrust towad Cheza while Hige revealed his information about her. I, on the other hand, tried piecing the puzzle together. What I got was this land we were in was Darcia's palace. That Cheza was created from Lunar flowers by him. Another piece of information was that some scientists stole Cheza from Dacia and had been holding her captive for some time.

After some time, we came upon a building. Cheza departed from Kiba a ran into one of the rooms screaming, "Everyone, this one is home." She was full of such joy and cheer. There were no tears held in her eyes till reality settled in. Within this room was a broken glass case and broken technology and control panels. There were overgrown vines that flowed from ceiling to floor, while others slithered across the ground. Some were even growing over the broken machinery.

When Cheza saw this, she fell to the floor upon her knees with tears in her eyes. Kiba went to her side, while Hige and Tsume walked in with worry on their faces. "There are soilders outside," said Hige.

Tsume walked over to Kiba and Cheza with anger within his very soul. Kiba jumped up to protect her. "She is not responsible. Just leave her be," spoke Kiba. Then he grabbed Cheza and ran off away from the soldiers. Hige and Tsume went toward the soldiers. I went with the leader, though a part of me wanted to be with Tsume. Killing was not something liked to do after all.

We went down hallway after hallway. Gunshot was heard in the distance, which meant that Tswume and Hige had met who they wanted. We, on the other hand, had a similar encounter. We ran into some soldiers. Kiba did the slaughtering, while I grabbed Cheza and protected her behind a boulder.

When the gunfire ceased, I turned around and saw Tsume and Hige standing in front of us with two limp bodies sprawled along the floor. Kiba seemed annoyed and that annoyance led to an argument amongst the three of them. Cheza and I, meanwhile, snuck off to find a way out. In a way, it was like they were leaving it to the girls.

In a way, it turned to Cheza leading me. I dawdled behind then headed back to fetch the guys. "Come on, guys. Cheza found a way out," I yelled at them. Kiba ran to catch up with Cheza, while the rest of us just dragged behind.

We ran passed a hole in the wall. One in which showed the army. Bullets whizzed past us as we continued to run. Their aim was horrible. In a good way, none of us got injured. The bad news, we ended in a room with no way out.

"We are trapped. There is no way out," said Hige.

"I knew she was no good from the first time we met her," said Tsume.

"Don't blame this all on her. There has to a way out," said Kiba.

"Well, we could always surrender," sid Hige. Both Tsume and Kiba gave him death glares. They actually agreed on something. "I guess we could fight then."

I could not stand watching them argue, so I looked over at Cheza. When I did, I noticed a hole in the wall. "Hay guys, Cheza found a way out."

The bickering ceased around me when I said that. Kiba, of course, was the first to leave. Hige and I followed for fear of being left behind. Tsume just followed because he did not want to battle soldiers on his own if he did not have to. At any rate, when we entered the newfound tunnel, the entrance we came through closed. It scared the crap out of me.

At one point in our venture, Cheza moved from being in the lead to falling behind us. We continued to walk until we came to an exit. Kiba led as always. As we reached entered into the starry night sky, I turned around to watch Cheza. The sight I saw traumatized me and my heart stopped.

Cheza kept walking straight and almost stepped right off the edge. She stopped her one foot in mid air, then turned her body towards us and continued walking. I breathed a sigh of relief as I watched the sight. I then turned to Hige and asked him a question. "Hige, how does she know where she is going?"

"She uses her antennas, of course," he answered.

"She doesn't have antennas, Hige," I said. As I said that, I noticed that she was very close to us, though she seemed very apprehensive. "Kiba, why is she nervous?"

Kiba turned around to me and spoke, "Because you guys are nervous around her. Now let's get a move on it before it gets too late. We are heading back toward the city."

As we walked, I noted something move in the forest we were walking in through. A new feeling in me was set off and I did not know how to handle it. "Kiba, something is following us," I spoke.

"It is probably nothing, Toboe," said Kiba. He was trying to make me forget it. It was not going to work, though, so I continued to stare into the woods as we walked. It was almost like my past was reoccurring. The shadow moved again. This time I was sure that it was growing closer.

"Kiba, I saw it again," I said. " I think it's a wolf." That made Kiba stop in his tracks. He looked around for a while, then started staring in one spot that seemed abandoned and yelled out.

"Come out, we know your in there." As he said it, a dark build gray wolf with black streaks in its fur came walking out. It shifted to human form and looked at us.

"Hello!" he said. As he came closer, I got a better look at him. He had short dark brown hair, almost black, and gray eyes. He was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt with green writing that said, "None own me, but myself." He was also wearing a black sweatshirt, which was tied around his thin, built waist. His slim figure made him appear more muscular. He definitely had a six-pack. Age had to be around 16 or 17

"What are you doing snooping around us?" asked Kiba. I think he noticed me studying the guy. To this day, I am still not sure. Tsume and Hige moved closer to me, while Kiba guarded Cheza. Their protectiveness was starting to get on my nerves. One day, they were going to get an ear full.

"I did not mean to startle the little one, but I just wanted to make sure you guys were not here to do damage," he said. His eyes wondered amongst us, but fell upon me the most. Something about him did not seem right. I did not think we could trust him, but I was not going to voice it.

"What the hell do you wasn't?" asked Tsume. He was not liking this guy much either. In a way, though, how many people did Tsume like?

"I want to know if I can join you?" he said.

"Whatcha ya name kid?" asked Kiba.

"My name is Pernicious, but most people call me Pice," he ansered. He moved closer, as did the guys toward Cheza and I. I caught a part of his sent. It seemed so familiar, like I just smelt it yesterday.

"What do you say Cheza?" Kiba asked turning toward her.

This one thinks it will be ok ot have a new wolf around," she answered. "This one also thinks we should rest. With that said, she started to sing. All of us drifted into dream filled sleeps.

That night, I dreamt that I was with my Grandmother and thatwe were in a bed of lunar flowers.

**Author's note:** CYA soon


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Wolf's Rain or any character's from it. I do own Pice or Pernicious, most of the birds, and I think the girl form of Toboe.

**Author Note: **Hay, all of you. I am so sorry this took me forever to get this up. See, I decided as a new years resolution, I shall get a chapter up as soon as possible. Meaning that they will not be many months apart. I had started work over the summer as a life guard and my hours got messed up. Then when school started, Math was really tough because I had this insane teacher who thought that in order to challenge us, his tests had to be made impossible. Finally, I got transferred out and everything was well, until I got in a fight with my friend and everything collapsed. Then Christmas break came and well, here I am. So without any more blab about my life, I present chapter 9. So here it goes:

Story Starts:

The next day, I was the first to wake. It was weird in a way because I am normally last. It was just something in me did not feel right about this new guy, Pice. The thing was, with all the other guys, I always felt a form of bondage to them. Some a little more then others, but a type of bondage like we were meant opt meet. But Pice, well he gave me chills and looked so familiar. It feels like I knew him once before, but where?

Still, I rarely listen to my instincts. I mean, this new guy was hot. He was, or in other words _seemed_, different then the other guys. Something almost untrustworthy, yet alluring. Maybe it was his mesmerizing eyes or his muscular body. Either way, something in me shut down the warning switch. I am a girl and a kid after all. It can't hurt to look, right?

Anyway, I went scouting after waking from a peace filled dream. As usual, I tuned up no food. There were no deer in sight, smell, or sound. It was as though nothing inhabited this forest. Even birds were nowhere in sight.

I headed back to where the guys were. Kiba and Hige were just waking as I sat down upon the ground. The new guy and Tsume were still fast asleep dreaming undisturbed dreams. "Hay Kiba," I said in a low voice so as not to wake the others. "What do you think of the new guy?"

"Not now, Toboe," he answered. "We will talk later." I did not get it, but then again, Kiba was hard to understand.

Kiba walked over to Tsume and tried to arouse him. As he did this, Tsume did not move to wake. He just continued to be lost in his dream. From the expression on his face, it seemed to be a good one.

"This one will watch over these two wolves. You three go ahead to town," said Cheza.

Kiba put a lot of trust in Cheza at that very moment. "Hige and Toboe, you two go into town and see if you can get some food. As for me, I will try to scout a way out of here." So, while Hige and I headed to town, Kiba climbed the hill again on a search for a new route.

Hige and I got separated upon entry to the city. Thank God that ahead of time we had set up a meeting spot. It was funny, but I think in a way we were suppose to be separated, otherwise, I would have never found the coat rake with the interesting jackets. There was a pink raincoat, a yellow raincoat, and a furry coat. Of course all ye know that I picked the fur one. I thought that if she had something like us, fur in particular; that she would fell more welcomed. Plus, it looked warmer than the others on the rake did.

At any rate, I swiped it and then took off back down the ally to where supposedly I was to meet Hige. _Is this the place? Oh, if I don't find him…_before I could even finish the thought, He showed up right beside me. I had to stop myself from hugging him, but I think he noticed the large amount of joy that overwhelmed me upon seeing him. Weird, but I guess that I have grown close to these guys even though our journey had only just started.

"Hay runt," he said. Once he saw the thing in my arms, though, his eyes grew wide in question. "What is _that_?"

As I showed him my parcel I said, "I thought she might be cold. What about you?" In his hand, he held not only the food for the pack, but also pink rain boats.

"Oh these," he said while holding the gift out to show me. "I thought the terrain would be too rough for her delicate feet." I gave him a face of pure annoyance and awe, for he teased me for something he also did.

We ended up heading back; each lost in our thoughts and anger toward each other. The funny part was he is the type of guy to expect a reward, if you know what I mean, while I on the other hand just did it to see joy. I guess I just did not want to see _another_ friend die.

Anyway, on the way back, I felt eyes on me, but they were not Hige's. Being as curious as I am, I turned around then turned back quick as a whip. "Hige, I think someone is following us."

"What are you talking about, Runt?"

"Before, when I talked to a cat, he said that there is a ghost in the city." As I said that, he turned around twice. His face looked ghastly and sickly when he spoke again.

"I think it is following us." Oy Vay. Didn't I just say something like that. I mean, come on, guys can be so funny sometimes. They always have to see something for themselves. Oh well. "Let's run."

"Already ahead of you," I spoke upon taking off on a sprint. Down the city streets we went. Then out into the trees and into the camp where we had slept last night. We were greeted by the very angry voices of Tsume and Kiba. Pice was the one who truly caught our attention.

"Hay Guys!" he spoke as though to break the tension. The funny part was that he was apart of their tension. Even I saw it and I am supposed to be the naive one.

"What took you so long?" asked Kiba after breaking away from the intense discussion Tsume and him were having. Well, that's what he told me it was as though to calm me. Still, death glares were being exchanged between them.

"Sorry," Hige spoke while tossing the bag of food at Kiba. "I kept losing the runt." Almost on cue, I walked over to Cheza with the jacket.

"Hay kid, what is that?" asked Tsume.

"Tis' a present," I said. When I saw he was slightly confused, I spoke again. "You know, something that you give to someone that you care about." I draped it over her shoulders, but she just ignored it. It was as though she hated it. No smile spread across her lips.

"Kid, she does not even like it," said Tsume. Then to Hige he directed, "She is not going to like those either." Hige shattered his prediction. Cheza slipped her feet into them with grace then stood up swiftly and danced around elegently. Her body swayed to a beat only she could hear, yet even the goofiness seemed perfect. Almost all of us watched in aww. The one exception was…ya you guessed it…Pice. And I bet you also can predict whom he watched instead, so there is no point in going in depth. The only thing I can say is, I did not like it.

Anyway, at one point in time during my eye exchange with Pice, Cheza had stopped dancing. She instead looked toward the trees where the ghost Hige and I saw, in the city, stood. I think it was her scent that first drew me, followed closely by her appearance. At that point, I just pushed the whole Pice thing out of my mind.

She, that is the lady, held the same sent as Cheza and upon closer examination, had a similar appearance too. Her pink eyes studied us all intensely while her long, very long, lavender hair was brushed lightly by the wind. The only difference in was their age. The lady looked old and withered like a tree, but appeared strong and young hearted at the same time.

"She looks like this one," spoke Cheza. Kiba moved protectively toward her, Cheza that is. He seemed to not trust this new comer. I had no idea what to think, for I am not quick to judge those that I do not know. There are exceptions though.

"Who are you?" growled Kiba. This was a new tone that only he used when hatred overwhelmed him by Zali.

"You are wolves," said the old lady. A branch snapped in the forest about a quarter a mile away.

"I think we got more company," Pice said. For the first time since the maiden danced, he had pried his eyes from me. A small sigh of relief filled me, but not for long.

"Follow me. We need to talk, " this lady spoke up. As though led by a sting, we followed her. We raced over through the forest and over rocks. We traveled new path after new path till we finally came upon a door in a flower that covered a large tree.

The lady opened the door and ushered us in. At this point, I could tell that Kiba had built up the ability to trust her, but for how long it would last was unanswerable. The room was quaint with only one chair that Cheza claimed and a window by which Hige took a stand next to. Tsume and I stood opposite him against the wall and Kiba took up being the bodyguard of Cheza. The new guy, no I did not forget him if that is what you think, took the place next to the window closest to the door, but he was not watching to see if the danger had passed.

The lady finally entered and hushed us all. We each stood as silently as we could, but each heartbeat seemed to shatter the silence. Finally, the voices outside moved away and everyone relaxed while uncertainty grew.

"My name is not a word nor a sound. I am a number. I too was created from lunar flowers, but differ from Cheza in many ways. She is perfection, while I have some quirks. I am a Hanabito, a prototype," she paused and looked at us all. Then she continued, "At one point in time, Darcia created many of my kind. We flourished greatly in his land and got along even better. We protected you and watched over you. As time went by, scientists from a research lab came and took you away. They destroyed much of darcia's keep and murdered a few of my kind. Those that made it out alive did not know what to do with themselves. Most of them withered away. As for me, I hide away in this place that you see before your eyes, awaiting the day that you would return."

"But why this one?" Cheza asked.

"Because you are the perfect flower. You have many powers and were created to help this world."

"Cheza, come on," ordered Kiba as he tried to pry her from the chains this old lady was placing upon her.

"You must not go with the wolves. There is an old story that was handed down to me," spoke the lady. She took a deep breath, and then continued. "The wolf seeks out the flower and the flower seeks out the wolf. Neither shall meet for destruction shall fall."

"Come on Cheza. This lady has no idea what she is talking about," said Kiba.

""Please, do not go. You have the ability to be trained as a hanabito and take my place when I am gone. Do not go with these monsters." I could not believe my own ears. Ya, we were wolves that prayed upon other living things just like human, but _monsters_. What was she trying to imply with that word. I was going to ask Tsume, but it was not a good time.

A hush had fallen over all of us. Every one of us could not find an explanation, a comment to retract her words. Finally, Cheza spoke up, "This one wants to go to Paradise." The old lady filled with pain and sorrow.

"If that be your decision, then all I can offer thee is what is left of my sent. I wish thee much luck." With that, the old lady practically pushed us out her front door. We saw another lady outside the window as we made our way outside. This lady had blond hair and glasses. Her white lab coat told us that she was the one looking for Cheza. Her name, only know through over hearing, was Cher.

Four of us decided to block her while Kiba and Cheza made their way along the side of the cliff. Cher was greatly surprised and frightened by our bold move, but made no sound. She just stood stunned and shocked in one spot. She could not react. I felt bad for her, but knowing that there was a greater risk of her getting Cheza, I held strong.

When Kiba and Cheza were a safe distance away, we followed leaving behind the lady and shouts of others. Shouts so loud that one could tell from them that their holders were enraged.

We all split up upon reaching the city. To make it less conspicuous, once I got Cheza the pink jacket, I disappeared from them. A designation had already been set. We were to head to the junkyard to regroup. But when I got there, new meaning to fear came to me. The only person who was there at the time was _Pice_. How I hate him in my gut, but for no exact reason.

"So, where are the others?" I asked while trying to hold back the other words that wanted to pour out.

"Their on their way," he said. "How old are you kid?"

I did not like the way he asked it. It seemed almost sly like. "There is one thing about this pack that I am in. We don't ask questions about each other. When a person is ready to come out, we all listen."

"Jeez kid," he spoke. His body grew closer to mine as he spoke the next part. "Just thought…" Before he grew too close or finish his sentence, Tsume arrived. At that moment, a huge sigh of relief filled me. I felt so overwhelmed by his sudden appearance that I almost fainted, but held strong in the end. This new guy was really getting me nervous.

"Hay Tsume," I said. I was not sure if it was the desperation in my voice or the pleading look upon my face, but for some reason he knew there was something wrong. For the first time, he did crack a slight smile in response as thought to say everything will be okay.

"Hay guys," said Hige while coming over a different mound of garbage. "There is a rundown bus located here. Kiba and Cheza are already waiting, so hurry up."

Quitely we made our way toward it. Tsume's expression was already back to normal as though what I saw was only a figment of my imagination.

Tsume's POV 

I can't quite get this kid anymore. It was really odd when I came over the mound and he greeted me. His voice seemed off as though pleading me for help. I really don't get it, but then again, he was left alone with Pice, the new bastard of the group.

This new guy just does not seem all that trustworthy. Since he had arrived, he has been eyeing my Toboe. Did I just say my? No, I did not for I anin't gay. I am telling you all that if you have a problem with it, bring it on. Anyone feel like arguing with me. No takers, good, because I don't love the kid. He is just…what is the word…innocent and can easily be corrupted.

I just feel for him more then others. After all, I am the only who notices these little details. I guess it is my turn to play guardian. Wish me luck for there is not true love in me. I can't love, for the scar on my chest is proof of that. Maybe I can just protect. At lest then I can keep the big bad wolf, Pice, away from the little one. And I tell you all, I do not love Toboe. He is too young for me and I am defiantly not gay.

His hair and sent is so similar to a girl. To defenseless and easy to corrupt. Such large eyes and small cute nose. NO! NO! NO!…I am not gay!

Author's note again: Sorry about such a delay, I hope the next one is up earlier. Wish me luck and please please review. It will be greatly appreciated. Thank you! I had to add the Small Tsume POV. I just wanted to have…what's the word…a little fun. Oh, and just so you know, things are not always what they appear to be….


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Author's note:** Hay all, I am not going to write a lot, so don't worry. Ok, so I have deserted you all for the last time. I promise to get these chapters out sooner, not like this last one. Let's all just leave it at: me now in a dorm at the college of my choice for a second year. So enough about me and my procrastination…on with the story…..

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Wolf's Rain characters, though have received many of them in boxes as a gift from my friends because my obsession goes beyond the norm….Anyway, I do own Pice and the crows and owls (I actually can claim people, yay me!) ducks flying keyboard ok on with the story…

**Recap**(cause it has been such a long time since I have written this, a very long time): we left our wolves in the junkyard and Pice had been coming onto Toboe. Tsume had just walked in on them before anything could happen. But a las, the gray wolf picked up on the tension and decided to become the guardian for the young one meanwhile contemplating whether he loves him/her, my brown little wolf with mix gender issues. But does he have other intentions by taking on this role? Or does he just want to protect innocence and hope for the future? Will Kiba land the girl? Will Pice be the one to win her heart? So many questions (oh, I am so cynical)…

**And so we start (at long last):**

The mounds of garbage were not such a treacherous climb as one would expect nor was the path confusing. It was the eyes that seemed to fall on me with ever step I took and every breath I breathed. I felt so…so useless and uncertain. If it was not Pice checking me out, then Tsume seemed to be on the verge of getting extremely angry at my speed. Their signals were so entwined into one another that I felt like a porcelain doll, that they felt they must watch over. I did not mind it too much, but I did not want them to find me out. I did not want to know what would happen if they did…the dread was just too much.

"Hurry up" Hige joked as he waved us over to this run down corroding metallic bus that probably would fall apart if not for the strong frame and the age it had yet to reach.

We entered cautiously, dreading each step as though it might bring down the whole structure. "Come on, there is little time to dread this structure," Kiba lectured. "We are leaving tonight at the stroke of midnight. Hige, Tsume, Pice, and I will all go to get food and check out routes to escape. Toboe you stay with Cheza and keep quite."

No one argued. No one brought up what had happened in over the last few minutes. We knew the danger and knew the lies and deceit needed to escape in one piece. Danger was all around us slowly creeping in on us on each side and dragging our spirits down with each step they attempted. The thing was we were one step ahead of them; they just did not know this…

They left with ease and grace slipped out like snakes upon their pray. One would not believe that they were wolves and not humans, they were able to blend in so well with the ways of society and there was not a lot a fear of discover nor death with their graceful movements.

Kiba was the last to leave and with his movement, he left a string of words in the air, "There is not much to gain, but we can lose so much because of a well kept secret…" He was gone before I could even reply. His words pounded into my head a meaning I was so oblivious to. One that I wanted so badly to forget and just curl up in a ball to sleep an eternity away. Yeah I was one of those who preferred to hide and not face the reality…

I was going to. I was slowly lying down with my head on top of Cheza's lap and my tail wrapped between my legs. I closed my eyes and let myself fall into the dream world with Cheza's hand upon my head…all was going to be at peace with the flower maiden so near to me. But it was not my luck. Not my luck at all.

"Little one, why do you hide one's identity?" Cheza asked.

I was silent and scared. This was the one being that I was supposed to trust…I needed to trust. "I hide …I hide because I don't want to repeat the past. After all, are not wolves shunned by society?"

I tiny frown filled her eyes as she spoke with more compassion, "This one knows that you are a girl. This one just wants to know why?" Her hands ran along my spin deeply rooted in finding the core of my structure. It was soothing in a way and a reminder of a past I longed to forget. It had to be told…I just wished so deeply that I could have held it longer.

"Oh, that. Well, it goes back to when I lived with my grandma. She asked me to hide my identity as a present, almost. It was her last wish, so I continue to honor it." The words poured out as though they were the only truth that I knew. There was no lie in them, only a small hint of deceit.

"This one does not think one's grandma would want their grandchild to suffer so. This one wants to know? This one wants to help fix it." She seemed so persistent in knowing the reason…so sure that she could fix it. But there was nothing to fix, nothing that can be changed.

"Cheza, I am sorry, but there is nothing to fix. I just don't trust them. Any of them. Pice specifically. I fear they will reject me or worse fight over me. I just want to live happily among them. So please, please, don't tell them." My eyes watered as I stared at her in human form. My knees were tucked under me as though I wished to beg for mercy. And mercy was practically what I was wishing for.

"This one will not say anything, but this one would like to say one thing. This one believes that with a family, one can always trust the others even if it seems most unlikely. To masquerade in a costume, this one believes that it will one day have to come off once trust is found."She spoke with compassion and comfort. I believed her words and trusted her to always keep this secret. But I also heeded her words with understanding, yet ignored that they would ever come true in the future.

"Thank you," I spoke with surety. Then I decided to find a new topic. As hard as it might be to forget that we had talked about my past, I was sure that there was a bright future ahead. "I like the idea of friends waiting on other friends." Cheza looked at me with the urge to know more. "What I mean is that when friends wait for each other, it shows true kindness and trust. What about you"

"This one likes the idea too." He smile light up her face that I had to look away for a second because deep down I knew that trust was something that I had been taking for granted, still I persevered…or at least tried till I looked up. But when I did, my eyes watched as she raised her chin to the little hole in the ceiling where the tiniest of light fluttered in. She was so angelic looking with her eyes closed and the little ray brightening her pale skin.

When she finally looked back at me with eyes of glimmering roses, the most unexpected words filled the air with their fragrance. "This one is full." This was a little surprising, but I did not know why. She was a flower after all. To her feeding on the sun's rays and drinking water from the pound are all natural steps to preserve her life.

I laughed at this small action. She looked at me concerned. "This one wants to know why you laugh?"

My giggles slowly subsided. "I just find it interesting that you are able to find some form of comfort in this small disastrous, run-down bus. So, what do you want to talk about, because I don't think the guys will be back soon."

"This one wants to talk about Tsume," she spoke with interest.

"Why him?" I asked all innocent like. I think a slight blush gave me away.

"This one wants to know your feelings toward…" she fell silent as the subtle sound of footsteps filled the air. They did not seem dangerous, but still slightly unrecognizable. So before anything happened, I lightly pushed Cheza down behind one of the seats. I was too late to hide and I knew it, so I stood my ground in human form readying any excuse that could explain my being there.

But they were not needed. There was nothing that could prepare me for what happened next…

**Dear readers…**I think I am going to leave you here for the time being. After all, I should get this chapter up before you all kill me for not putting one up in over TWO years. Sorry again about that. YIKES geez watch where you aim those Nerf gun darts, they hurt. I will continue. K? Are we back on good terms. Good. So here it goes again.

Ok, so we were at where Toboe was unprepared for an unexpected guest. Who could it be…

He walked with ease and mischievousness plastered across his face. He had the eyes and lips in the shape of a grin that spoke of knowing something I didn't know. His footsteps drew closer; I was the only one in is eyesight as if I was prey. This startled me a bit, more than anything else that could be spoken. I needed to prolong this, prolong it till they came back. Only the other wolves could be my protection.

"Hay Pice. What's wrong? You don't look that well." He kept moving closer and I was running out of space to back up. The wall was mere footsteps from housing my back. He wasn't loosing speed or sight.

"Nothing my dear Toboe. You look like you have seen a ghost." He spoke with concern, but his eyes deceived him. Deceived him so well, that I knew right away there was no escaping him.

My palms began to sweat. I hated this feeling of being closed in with no escape. It felt like something from the past, but the memory was so well hidden meaning it had not been a good one. I could barely breathe when I felt the cold wall close upon my spin. His hands drew up and grabbed a strand of hair. His fingers lingering on it like they were remembering its feel from way back. But I could not remember him for the life of me. That is what scared me the most.

"Tsume," I spoke in a low whisper as a warning. For behind us there was angel who had heard my silent cry, or at least answered my silent prayer. He looked annoyed in his eyes, but stood in the doorway like a statue unfazed by the scene.

"What's going on?" he asked in his normal tone. There was no sign of peace or trust when he spoke. He just wanted answers.

"Nothing, man. Just a bug that started this young _boy_. So you can get your testies out of a knot." His smirk told me all I needed to know. There was nothing kind in the things he spoke of. He was just doing everything to piss off this grown guy who was someone unable to be broken.

"Well, if that is so, then I guess Toboe can answer for himself. But from what I saw it didn't seem to be a bug. It looked to be a big rat that just won't go away. Just remember, _man_, there are many who are willing to kill if it ever came to that." Tsume, what was I to do with him. Even when it seemed so likely that he defended me, it was as though he just wanted to pick a fight. What is with the male species? They _ALWAYS_ seem to find anything to fight over because they want to feel their claws ripe something. Or just to have the taste of blood on their tongue when their very fangs pierce the flesh. What was I to do but try to play peacemaker, though, I really wouldn't mind watching them ripe each other apart. Maybe then Tsume would…sigh.

"It's ok Tsume. It really was just a bug. Thank you for your concern anyway." I wanted to hug him, but knew better by now. I also knew that he would not unlock eyes with Pice for a while…at least until we started to move again. Yet this action was kind of refreshing.

Kiba and Hige eventually came back even though ice daggers were flying with greater force then an owl that plummets to the ground to capture its pray. I just wanted to think, and so I did when the others talked about the plan. Tsume never spoke a word about what had happened nor did any of them ask. It was as though there was this silent war streaming through the group and I felt I happened to be in the middle. Even when I was sitting with Cheza to just have some privacy, it felt even stranger and almost tense. Still, it would eventually blow over, right?

When night finally drew close, we separated into two groups and left the bus. Tsume, Hige and Pice went to the military camp to act as distractions. Kiba, Cheza, and I went back to the old lady's house so that Cheza could say her farewell. For once I was happy to have to have to crawl through sewer pipes in the city and scurry through the forest. It just meant that I did not have to be near Pice. What could be better than that?

We reached the place with ease and alertness. Cheza went in by herself. Even to this day, none of really know what happened in that tree when it was just her and the old lady. But I do remember that it was extremely silent waiting outside. Kiba spoke nothing and I just remained lost in my thoughts. Not to abnormal, but when I did finally find the nerve to speak, Kiba was already staring at Cheza.

Yes, Cheza. She had tears streaming down her face and a look of having seen death. "Are you ready?" Kiba asked.

She nodded then spoke, "This one is ready to go to Paradise." That was the cue, the sign that we were to go over the cliffs to meet the others.

So we headed there, with great speed, which lead us to have to wait for them. As all you all may already know, patience is not one of my better virtues. "Where are they?" I asked.

"Their already here," answered Kiba. As he said this, Pice, Hige, and Tsume jumped down. Their speed and grace surprised me, but still, I felt safer when they were all near. I knew that they would all protect me, well at least most of them would. As for Pice, there was no sure fire way to know. His name alone gave me chill that ran up my spine. This did not go unnoticed.

"Kid, what is wrong with you," asked Tsume in his gruff way. For some reason I didn't mind his attitude because he tried to be indifferent. Tried to be…

"It is just a chill," I responded trying to act like him. Strong and manly. It really did not become me.

"Here kid. Wear this." Pice handed me his sweatshirt. I really did not want to take it. Really did not want to have any of him on me.

So I shook my head. "No thanks. I am fine. Not cold at all."

"Just take it. We don't need anyone to get sick," He spoke in a lecturing tone. This was really starting to confuse me. One minute he was planning on jumping me. The next minute he is trying to take care of me. Who does this guy think he was? It was only when I took the sweatshirt that the original twinkle returned to his eyes. He had played me. Played me so well.

Still to keep up this stupid act, I put it on. It was huge. Two of me could have fit in this thing. The sleeves fell over my hands. Yet it was so warm inside that comfort filled my very soul. His sent, though, did nothing for me.

The rest just looked at me, expecting something. "Thank you," I spoke to quell their looks, but one still pierced me, Cheza. She wanted me to tell, them, but I would not. I would not let them know, it was not the right time. "Can we move on now? I want to find paradise!"

Twenty minutes of waking and we came upon the death forest. We just stood there looking at the depressing feel of it. It was tragic to see such a land, but even more depressing to know that we must venture through it. We were in this together till the very sound of death did us in.

This forest, though my description before was simplicit, actually was not much different once we got inside. The trees toward so high above that they were as dead bodies looming and waiting for us so that they too can sow what had been reaped upon them. It was such a new environment. Different. A part of me loved it was peaceful. There was no man kind's doing that would damage their home. It was one of most decent places that man was afraid to venture into. It was scary and creepy too, because there were neither animals nor plants beside the towering trees. It was a desolate area that man did not touch.

"Why are there no animals in this forest? It is supposed to be a forest, right?"

"It's the forest of the dead. Neither human nor animal live here."

"Still there are no birds," observed Pice.

"Are you guys hungry?" I asked. Hige and Pice both gave me faces. "It is just a suspicion." Neither answered me. At that moment, this huge bug came flying at my head. I screamed, but right before it made contact with my face, a strong, muscular arm covered in leather reached out and caught it. "Thanks Tsume."

He just nodded in my direction. A simple movement that meant a lot more then he could express in words. Then he turned to Hige. "Hige, if you are so hungry, here." He handed the bug over, though Hige didn't accept it graciously.

"Hay, Tsume, why do I have to be the taste tester?"

"Because you have the strongest stomach. Plus you are hungry," responded Tsume.

"Still, why do I have to eat it? Why don't we give it to Cheza? She is probably hungry," said Hige in a sinister way. He was going mad and all any of us could do is watch. As he started to hand it to her, Kiba moved like lightening and smashed it out of his hand. We all watched this scene in amazement.

"CHEZA DOES NOT EAT BUGS," spoke Kiba on the verge of losing his patience.

"Then what does she eat?" asked Pice in pure confusion.

"Ya, we haven't seen her eat anything. She only drank some water from the last city, that is all."

"This one does not eat. This one basks and drinks," she explained. She looked up and then tried to continue to speak, "But now this one…" she could not say anymore, but there was no need for it.

"Oh Cheza," I spoke. The others looked bewildered. "There are no sun's rays because of the trees."

"Oh," was all Pice and Hige were capable of saying.

"Come on," said Kiba. "It is better if we keep moving." So one we trudged walking over roots and branches. Time was starting to run out, meanwhile I was getting weaker.

When we came to another root, everyone was able to get over it with out much trouble, but I was falling behind. Before I knew it, I slipped. Yeah, just leave it to me to get injured. It was as I well that I felt my ankle twist and spoke, "Shinzer!" I fell on my butt because I did not want to hurt my ankle anymore than it already was in.

I was looking intently at it when the others came over. I was starting to take my boot off when Kiba reached me. He stated to examine it, my left leg. His touch was cold to the feel, but it was also gentle. He moved his hand across my ankle, lightly caressing it. When he reached the most injured part, my ankle flamed up in pain causing my leg to twitch and tears to well up in my eyes. "Ouch!" I uttered pretty loudly when I closed my eyes. Tsume came over next.

"Let me have look, Kiba," He stated. He moved toward me which made me extremely uncomfortable. Not only that, but Pice was still staring at me. His eyes twinkling. Cheza on the other hand was trying to hold in some giggles I was sure would have been unleashed if this had been under other circumstances.

Tsume's hand moved along the area around were Kiba touched and pain occurred. His hands were rough, yet they were so much warmer on my flesh. In modern day, I guess you could say it was like having a werewolf's tough in comparison to a vampires. Heat verse ice. There was only pure warmth radiating up my leg. What was more interesting was that Tsume's hand was larger, but more equipped to handle this type of a work. There was less pain that reeled through me with his tough, but more importantly he was able to quell it before it exceeded anything else.

"It's not broken. You want to try walking kid?" Tsume asked. I just nodded in response. It was funny how Kiba was the one to give me hand up. When I got my balance on the right foot, he took his place on my left, meanwhile Tsume moved in position to the right. As I stepped down upon my left foot, pain radiated through my ankle. I tried to put the pressure back on my right, but lost balance and started to fall toward Tsume. He was able to catch me with his arms that wrapped their way around my waist and into his chest. The warmth of his body started to travel toward mine. It felt good to be held in strong arms. For once, trust and comfort filled my soul. I wanted to snuggle into his body and become one. I never wanted to let go.

Many of you have seen my story before and know that I did not fall that hard, but it was a lie that the people told. I did fall and I did also realize the reality of the situation. The pain was so bad and my body was already weak that even if Cheza could have healed me while I was awake would have been lie. I found that when the pain hit, my eyes blacked out and there was nothing but the feeling of limpness and the loss of everything. The only thing that seemed to stay with me was the words spoken by the one simple and most complex being. "Don't close your eyes, Toboe." Then it was all gone.

**Author's note: **Hay all. Sorry again for how long it took me, but as you can see, it has gotten to be a lot more different then what it was. I am sorry to say that some of my writing styles havebeen altered with the time lapse, but please continue to support me. I promise not to let you down….or at least not to destroy what you believe to be right. See you all in the next chapter!!


	11. Chapter 11

Hay all, sorry this took so long to get up, but a college life of a mathematics major is one full of late nights and frustrating misunderstandings that result in ability to grasp the concepts due to a horrible teacher…*sigh* anyway, here it is, the next chapter, the chapter that may change your view of me for the rest of the time. I do hope none of you kill me, but the hunt may be on soon. Just promise, no shooting. If you do I really can't write anymore and I doubt you want that…just read and please, please, pretty please…REVIEW. I want to hear what you all have to say!!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters pertaining to the Wolf's Rain cast. I do own Pice and the female version, but as for the story, sorry to say, but most of it has to do with the show….but I have added my own twist. A little tweak that the mind will not be able to grasp, or maybe you all already know…I do hope that is not so, for it will ruin the surprise, a surprise that will expand onto a world I created…lol. So without further or do, I give Chapter 11…….

Chapter 11

Oh the awaking, it was not something my mind was fully ready to accept, but it did. It rose slowly to the warmth, the slight heat from the arms of a male figure, strong and sheltered by clothing on the arms and part of the chest. It was filled with frustration, joy, comfort and separation…a need to be far away and unaccepting. A part of me wished to draw close to it embraces the warmth in a delusional way, but knew the lie that would befall them both…she knew falling would only make things worst for he could not let her in even if he knew the truth. His heart was too far off, and would never belong to her. But for one instance, she could feign fatigue and let him hold her, though with a small peak up at his face she saw some distress in his face a simple sparkle in his eye…a sparkle moist in its appearance that I just had to reach up and brush his check. My own hand, of its own need for contact, took on such action and her fingers traced the eye lightly taking the tear from it before he could acknowledge his own weakness let alone her own awakeness.

"Kid, how long have you been awake?" He grumbled as he placed me on my feet.

"Not long….wow!! My ankle feels great!" I began to twist and turn on my legs. Toying and playing, like a ballerina just trying on the perfect pair of ballet shoes. But there was no pain…no feelings of stabbing pain that was beyond mortal bounds

"Just don't say anything to anyone…"he mumbled as he turned away and trying to ignore my excitement on being able to move without falling into a comatose state due to utter pain.

"Hum…I guess I can. After all I sorta owe you…" my voice was filled with childlike delight as I spoke to him and off I bounced the in the direction of Kiba. "Kiba, Kiba!!" I chide as I went toward him in a rush. But stopped when I saw the burden he carried, as intese he was set on insuring her safety upon his back.

"Kiba has been carrying her since he realized she was starting to wither. A lot happened when you passed out…"it was Pice who spoke as he crept up behind me sending a chill down my spine…I did not appreciate his sneakiness. Tsume didn't seem to appreciate him doing that action very much. But no action was taken even with the evil death glare that was radiating from my large angel.

"I think we should go right," said Hige.

"Do you smell water over there?" growled Kiba. His voice was intense and was heated with anger and rage from frustration.

"No, but standing here isn't helping!" replied Hige. The air was heated and only one sound was able to break the silence that was the reason for the heated hatred in each voice.

"Not that stupid bird again!" raged Tsume. I liked up at where the flutter came from and the growls were directed. It was an owl…a small little brown owl with a look of curiosity in its eyes.

"Here isn't helping. Hear isn't helping." It chide.

"Maybe it can help us," I piped up. What else was there to do in a situation like this but try to present ideas to the table that could maybe help especially with the present confusion in all the eyes of the heated wolves around me.

"Fine…"groaned Kiba. "Where is there water?"

"It can't be helped if there is no light. It can't be helped if there is no water. It can't be helped if the flower is withering."

"You stupid bird. Just tell us where there is water!" steamed Kiba. He was on the peak of breaking and killing. Killing the damn bird that would not tell. Instead, the bird flew off speaking in even more riddles.

"Go astray. Go astray my good wolves. Answers always lie in confussion." We followed after it, the guys yelling profanities to the wind in hopes of them stopping the bird from speaking as the riddler. It even continued with its words, weaving even more complex webs. "You will never find what you are looking for. If the searcher found what he was looking for, it would become a mere object." He then perched upon a branch, hooting and acting as innocent as it wished it was.

"What are we doing here? Why did we follow that Damn bird?" Tsume growled fiercely.

"The answer always lies within darkness. The answer always lies within confusion. Only those who bravely enter will be rewarded." The owl then flew back into the forest as though to leave behind all that it had done, and to hide from all it knew was coming. It was as Judah, turning its back own one that is among its kind, feeding it to the deadly deed…a hell like no other.

"Hige, what does it mean?" I asked with pure confusion.

"It means, kid, that we have to enter the cave," Hige replied.

"Oh…" that was all I was able to say. But Kiba was the first to take action in response the idea. Determination was truly written on his face as he moved toward the darkness.

"Let's go!" he yelled back to us. We all followed instinctively given the order. It was darker and unexpectantly more confusing then the trees and forest we had left behind. First we went left at the turn, but before we knew it, we arrived back at the same spot. Frustration within Kiba was rising as fast as the weaken in Cheza was withering her. "We will go right this time"

"Do you think we should have trusted that owl?" asked Hige. Within seconds, the air was heated and Kiba was growling and bristling at Hige.

"Well, Hige. Can you smell water anywhere?" Hige Did not answer. This incited Kiba to look fiercely into Hige's eyes posing a new question. "You have no answer?...we are going to follow my sense of direction and I say we go right."Kiba started forward with heated determination that was blinding him to the concept of truth. He had concept of what was real and what was fantasy…all he saw was Cheza, Cheza alone…a blindness that made him stubble over som rocks resulting in an outrages outburst of, "Damn Rocks!" his kick yelled an outcome of hatred beyond all bonds and rapidly growing uncertainty among the rest of us.

I wanted to help and saw how Kiba was growing weak, so I stepped forward asking, "Do you want me to carry Cheza for a while?"

"Can you carry her?" he asked with pure rage. "I didn't think so kid!" I moved backward out of fear and complete uncertainty.

"Kiba, what the hell has gotten into you? A leader is suppose to be able to keep his cool under pressure," lectured Tsume.

"Well, I don't need any help!" lashed out Kiba.

"That flower sent is clouding your judgment. Let someone else take her or lead." stated Tsume. This agreement was deeper than any other battle that had take place in the past.

"You should just back off!! All of you!! Don't try that puppy dog look on me, Toboe. It won't work!" The fur went up, and I backed down, backing slowly away from him out of uncertainty. A sound rippled through the air resounding off the walls, it was the sound of creaking. The very bones of something small breaking under foot. As horrible as the sound was, the sight was even more horrific.

"There are bones here!" I whimpered slightly. Pice came over to study them, but that was not the only thing in his sights at the time.

"They are bones, like the type of a bird," he spoke.

"But..But…But…" I stuttered. There was a few seconds of confusion and surprise then shock as from within the ground emerged a huge bug, a bug so big and grey in color like something out of a horror movie. It moved speedily toward one of our, jumping with great veracity toward Cheza. It dug its feet into her, embedding itself deeply without warning or concern for her welfare. It wished to eat her alive. That is what the purpose of its life was…kill and hurt others, but we would not let that happen to our flower maiden.

I reached up with what strength I could muster, and grabbed the monstrous bug with my hands and pulled it from her back. I heard Cheza's pain, but it would be worst if I could not get the bug off her. But I did, I pulled it from her back and throw it giving power to Hige to squish it beneath his foot.

Then from above, Tsume spoke with power, "Kiba, throw her up here!" It was as if the world came to a standstill and the two made up with the simple toss of Cheza to higher ground. Then with her safety Tsume jumped down and joined the rest of us as we faced off with the thousands of other friends of the bug that we had just killed.

"Are a pack of wolves going to lose to a bunch of bugs?" Kiba asked with a sinister remark.

"Though I must admit that we do like to hang around with flowers," I spoke to get a laugh in.

"Nicely put runt," said Hige.

"Couldn't phrase it any better myself," stated Tsume.

"Are we going to fight, or just stand here and talk?" asked Pice. There was something in the tone of voice that made me believe that there was a memory luring in the back of my mind pertaining to the past. I was too stubborn to accept the past and too set on preserving the future that instead of dwelling on how and what he said, I dove into the bloody massacre that was the battle between wolves and bugs.

The slaughter was on. My fangs bared, they ripped and tore at the exoskeleton of the bugs. I felt it shatter between my fangs as I tossed and threw my head with it between my jaw. Green blood filled my mouth; its taste was nothing bug that of garbage. Rage grew within me flooding every muscle and filling all my need to kill, a lust so deep that it flood every instinct within me. I was heartless to all, growls ripped through the air breeding more hatred. A hatred that was spreading among all of us even as the bugs themselves risked all to try and destroy my friends and I. Risks so deep that even we knew it was hopeless, for our risk was higher. Our risk included another life along with a few others which would include the journey to paradise. If she was lost, so was our hope. This was something that we could not let happen.

The scene, as horrible as it may sound, was not something that can be fully described. What we felt and what we saw was all just a massacre. It was an intermingling of blood, a blood thirsty struggle for survival. There was only the fur, the blood, the exoskeletons, the growls, the fangs, the deadly battle that was the end, but at the same time…a beginning.

What we did that day was not a battle of masses, nor a battle of control. It was a survival. A survival of my kind and theirs. One of us needed to die and in doing so bones needed to be crushed. Shells needed to be cracked open and jaws were needed to do so. To attack…that is what we did. Grabbing them with our fangs and clawing them with our paws. We were hunting, but not for food…we hunted to protect. Each new pain. Each new horror. It only bleeds away with the blood that was within our veins. It flowed across the ground making the flood wet and staining it forever as the remainder that to live, others sometimes need to be sacrificed.

And though the number were larger on their side, and though or bodies became weaker with the attack, we moved on. We persevered hoping to make. Make it farther then the others who tired in the past. We probably would not have had not we had one thing. One thing the other side did not. An angel. Well to be more precise, a flower maiden who heard something we had not and insured that we would have somewhere to go. She fell, fell from the sky as though her wings had broken and moved through the land of the suffering as a runner just trying to reach the end of a race before all else had been lost. She moved with pain and strength in her voice crying out to us speaking, "This one wants to help. This one can help."

Her feet and body moved even with the attacks of the enemy upon her. She moved leading the rest of us through. All of us, specifically Kiba followed with confusion and certainty. They were determined to help her no matter the cost though the cost may have been our lives. "Cheza, wait up." Kiba felt he was losing her. One could see it in the way he cried out to her and the way he bore down upon the enemy bugs in rapid speed to defeat them and get to her.

We moved and though it may have seemed to be no end, there was some…one small point where the very ground ascended down toward a land where the was dark and unforeseeable. Cheza tumbled down it without even a conscious thought, though the rest of us were uncertain and slightly hesitant at first. It seemed the only likely choice. A choice that required risk, one risk we were all willing to take.

"This one heard their pain," Cheza spoke. Her words held all the meaning in the word for in front of us lay a grove of Venus fly traps, large enough to take out the whole pack of bugs that tried to hunt us and the flower maiden.

"They eat the bugs," commented Hige.

"They eat the bugs, so all of the bugs know to stay away from this area. Those that venture down become food," expanded Kiba. Our eyes fell upon the friends of Cheza with confusion and curiosity. The very mind was able to grasp this unique change and challenge that faced all of life's creations…the Circle of Life. There was one part in watching, one creature our eyes fell upon as it slowly and cautiously approached a sentence…a death sentence that involved the slowly closing of the plants jaw around the insect crushing it till there was nothing, nothing but the flow of juices and the disintegration of the body of the creature that was the plants food. That was the way of life…to sacrifice one for the life of another.

"Come on. Let's get going." Kiba tailed Cheza and led up out through the garden of death. We weaved and climbed avoiding all that could have killed us. And with this death trail, we were able to find life. The life that consisted of even more searching, but at least it also held onto life and the concept of being alive.

The first sight we saw when we had found our way into life was the moon. The silver orb lit the sky fully with its glow, its beautiful silvery light that glistened as a diamond within the sky(way better then the Edward from the Twilight movie…lol).

**Author's little note:** I do like Twilight, but was annoyed with the movie…Edward was suppose to sparkle like diamonds, NOT LIKE GLITTER!! There are deferentially better CGIs (computer generated images) that they could use. Now that I have ranted…we shall continue with the story at hand…back to the story.

The next thing that incited our instinct the need to run for joy was the pond. The pond, with the simple light of the moon, made the passive feel of accomplishment. An accomplishment that insisted that we were free from one of Dante's levels of hell that the world insisted on placing on earth. By surviving, we had reached a new land of hope. A hope that meant that the water could be a place of rebirth. And what a rebirth it was as four of us, Tsume, Hige, Pice, and I all raced with playfulness toward the water. There were waves and arms wrapped around one another. Hige's hand that grabbed me and forced me under the water in sibling playfulness. There was me wrestling with Tsume when Hige pushed me under. There was the joy filled anger that filled Tsume when I pulled him under with me. Instead of hunting me he chased Hige, but dive bombed Pice when his pray moved to avoid being caught. I laughed, let the joy of the day fill me all the way for even if it only lasted an hour, the memory would be there for a life time. For the first time in my life here after the death of my grandmother, I felt alive and like I was living with a family.

And with this family, there also came the flower maiden whose delicacy led to Kiba carrying her slowly and gently toward the water to feed. The rest of us fell quite during this sight for she was beautiful under the light of the almost full moon. The way she sat upon the rock with grace was so inciting even as a female. There was just something there that I wished I could have, yet at the same time something I wished I could find. Something all the other wished they could hold onto.

And with the simple movement of a foot crystals of clear liquid shimmered through the air catching Kiba full on. His face looked toward Cheza with confusion as on hers a show of joy and antagonism spread. The rest of us began to howl with laughter at this display of competition. Kiba on the other hand took it as an insight to start….to race toward us and with a simple leap landed with great spread in the water instituting a wave so fiercely it nearly knocked me from where I floated. We broke out again in our _male-bonding_ as the arms flew and heads were forced beneath the surface. It was fun, though. The way we all just accept each other with the ways of fighting that did not kill but instead instituted playfulness. A playfulness that tired us out and let us be ushered into a sleep. A sleep that was also persuaded on by the gentle note of Cheza's as she hummed her lullaby for us. It was as if the notes themselves caressed the eyelids making the mind cloudy and eyes droopy. It was if a blanket coated all of us and to the realm of dreams did we travel beneath the light of the moon and upon the grass. That was the world we knew…the open air and the gentle lullaby of Cheza's voice.

**Author's other note: **A part of me wishes to leave you all here…here beneath the stars and the night sky that is the realm of Toboe's mind as a girl. But I believe this is too kind to you. Way too kind so I will give you more. So much more, you may believe that I should have just let happiness dwell in the world that will one day be the world of death…but hay, I have to be heartless all the way and make you all SUFFER. So I will continue…and even if you don't want me to, and though many of you may plea that I should have just let the happiness lay still for a while, I will persevere as Toboe and the wolves did through the mountains of bugs they had to attack. After all, I sorta owe you all a long, very long chapter…

My mind wondered under the stares beneath the darkness that was the eye lids that held tight. They were in paradise with grandma. They were the gentle hum that was Cheza. They were the perfection of my new family. But using family did not incite a good feeling nor a good sight. For my mind wondered farther and deeper into a land that was not something I wished for. A dream, that may have been real, or was it fantasy. I did not know for all I saw was this:

"_Dear Toboe, come over here," a lady with the gentlest and motherly of voices spoke with arms open wide waiting for me to move toward them. Her hair was long and brown. A brown deeply rooted in a shimmer or red as she moved. Eyes more green than any other animal could have. And a body of beauty and grace, older in the phase passed that of young mother, but still a motherly feel. She was a red wolf in color, a tone like none other than I had seen in the past. She was calling to me, readily embracing me. "Don't be afraid, my dear."_

_I moved cautiously toward her, my heart racing my hands and step small like that of a young child, maybe age four at the time. How I knew that was all confusing in my mind, but it brought about more to the scene that began to play out. For from my mouth the question arose. One that filled my soul with the established ideal of who I was talking to. "Mother, what is it?" Her tongue fell upon me, cleaning and calming me with its movement. It was a motion that she used when she wished to hide her face from me. But why did she wish to hide it from me. I did not seem to comprehend this. Nor could I remember anything that was to happen. There was nothing I was able to predict. "Mother, what is wrong?"_

"_Nothing my dear, nothing so, so horrible. I just wanted to…" her voice never found the strength to finish what she wished to speak. Her language was one filled with uncertainty and incomprehensible. It was a male figure, huge in size and brutal in appearance. His strength was something beyond that of any male I had met. He was the alpha, one could see this sight in his eyes and more importantly and obviously in his back fur and wolf build. _

"_Toboe, the pack expects you to help it and I believe this is the best choice. Be strong for the pack, for deals needed to be made." His voice was gruff and discompassionate in tone and motion. "This is Dicey, your fi…." The word dwelled off into a world of reality as my eyes began to open._

I was being called back with the gentle hand of another wolf. My eyes opened and a cold sweat could be felt funning over my body. I shivered and turned over to look up at the face of the person who awoke me. What I thought to see was golden, but no, my luck was not so great. Above me stood the grey eyes…eyes so intense and heated with evil and something else. Something beyond all the bounds of interaction among two beings.

My eyes diverted from his as I slowly got up feeling all the other members of our group draw close with concern in their movements and looks. I panicked and knew that I probably spoke something from behind my sleeping voice. My need to flee grew and with a swift and slow motion filled with shaking that I tried to hide, I drew myself onto my feet and pulled from my back the sweatshirt that was Pice's. I did not want his sent on me nor did I wish to have him near me at all. Something was not right about him and I knew it and just needed to get away from him. Ever since his arrival, nothing felt right and the past and dreams of sorrow swarmed my night sleep and made me wish I had not been in the pack. A pack that I wanted to be in so badly, but his presence pushed me away from it for fear.

My body moved robotically threw the sweatshirt on the ground. Hands pulsed and heart raced as I moved away, fleeing with great speed in wolf form knowing all to well that they would not follow so suddenly. I just needed air. I needed to race and forget. Push away the past that was making my brain hurt and heart pulse too fast. I wanted to keep smiling, but the memories, they hurt so much like pulling on a bandage on one's elbow that ripped the hair from the arm. To pull it fast would make all the pain come quickly then subside. But by pulling it slowly, the pain was small, but lasted way longer. I wanted no pain. I just wanted to keep the walls up.

My paws beat across the ground, my body weaved back and forth around the trees that make up the forest I was treading through. I breathed in deeply trying hard to subside the ache and to clear my mind. I all just drifted away as the scents and sights filled my mind with each new movement and action that took me farther away from my friends and closer toward the beating that was the past and the scent of a land I never once knew.

I did not remember how long I had run for nor how far I had come. I did not even remember the way I had come nor the scent I was chasing. All I knew was what I saw and what I smelt and felt. All of which was the water, a new pond I had come across that was filled with a new sent and a clean feel. I knew right away that maybe if I just rinsed from head to toe I could clear my mind. The feel of clean liquid on my skin and in my fur would only make things better especially after such a run. A run that took me who knew where. So with a quick glance around, I found safe rock to place my clothes on and my boots next too so that I could clean myself before all was lost.

I stripped, boots, socks, shirt pants, underwear, and cloth that bound my breasts. My skin was so tightly wound over my bones, the very feel was not that great, but there was some fat. Some more flesh even in the spot that I wished to hide. I saw that my boobs were growing and it was a shock at the same time as a fear. I moved to enter the water, cold was it against the bare human flesh that I used to hide my true form. The cold trickled up my spin making m body shiver in response to cold. But it also felt so good to get wet while baron of all my cloths. My head, I dipped letting the crystals fill each strand and tickled my face. So clean, so cool, so much better now that the smell of grim and dirt was washed from me. But the happiness could not last. It would not last once in my world, for heard a slight rustle and felt a growing unease in my frame.

Moving toward the rock I slowly began to dress first with precision out of uncertainty and cautiousness. I wanted to rush, but I also want to savor the freedom of being able to breathe. Still to watch myself came more important to me, after all it was based on a promise. A promise bent on my safety. The binding, my cloths..they were easy to put on and the buttons and zippers slide into place as though I was meant to be a guy for all of them. But was that really suppose to be it. Was that really suppose to be my only form?

These questions filled my mind and I knew I was safe because I saw how much hope I had still to hold onto. Plus there was no scent. There was no more noise, only a rustling of branches from the wind. I just wanted to rest. And that is what I did. Beneath the sun that filled the sky and land with its light, I lay myself down up the rock and let my mind drift off. Drift into the world that I neither knew for truth or lies. It was the mind that I headed and as complex as the brain maybe, so was the place I traveled to when I closed my eyes and just drift into the world of unpredictability.

I lay like that, drifting in and out as the sun began its decent into darkness and the stars began to reveal themselves lighting the way for a lost passerby. I was feeling close to getting up and heading back. My mind and body felt ready to face them again and allow the world to return to the way it was of the past. But as fate would have it…nothing gold can stay.

I did not hear it. I did not see it. I did not even smell it. I felt it, and there was no escape for it was too late. Around me it wrapped its arms pulling me fiercely toward it without compassion without need or care. It just pulled me toward its body without care for the pain that it was inflicting with its hand around my mouth and another around my body pulling me toward its chest with persistence. I was defenseless as horrible as that may sound. I was without strength and without protection. I was without warning and was without certainty. I was with fear and with uncertainty. I was with the knowledge that I was without control.

But I still had a mind and knew that there was hope. And all I needed was for him to make a wrong move and that move would come soon for all make a mistake when they do not think before they act. And it was exactly as I predicted. He was stupid for with the hand that he held me with he moved it to my head and his leg wrapped around mine. But I was free of one hand that wished to embrace me and that gave me an edge. An edge that instituted a freedom movement. I shifted to wolf form, and felt him grow unbalanced that gave me a chance, a change to cry out for help. I moved and felt him fall as I too went onto all fours and raced. I also felt him crash onto my back, but my mouth was free of him and the words were able to come. "HELP ME!!! TSUME, HELP ME!!!!" I howled into the sky as I felt all the weight of him pull me under him and he was on top. I looked up into the eyes of this person, this thing that would not let me go and I knew it was not a good thing.

"Toboe, why are you screaming?" His voice was gentle, but I knew it was not the end and I also knew that there was no way to fight. I was also to shocked for it was him. "Toboe, don't you rember me? I know you do know who I am if it has not occurred to you. Think back Inu-chan…think way back."

I looked up with fear. A fear that racked my body through with complete uncertainty at this predator. Memories flashed. They invaded every part of me make fall. "NO, it can't be…"

**Author's Note: **So, I have reached the end of the chapter. I guess if you didn't know, you can tell that I just wish for you to suffer. But I guess if you think you may…may be able to solve this…but I won't tell. You will have to read the next chapter that comes out...Whenever that may be. So, please reply people…my dearest of readers for the more that I hear back the sooner the next chapter will be able to get up….and thank you all for those who have in the past. I do hope you all continue to review. I do hope this quells your hunger for a while!!


End file.
